Catch Me If You Can
by babiix3
Summary: HITAUS: Alice came to the Palm Woods to start her career as a singer. She didn't expect to become so close to the boys next door or even fall in love with one. Things will never be the same for Alice.
1. Palm Woods and an Oompa Loompa?

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush characters and everything else that is connected to the show.

* * *

><p>"Breathe in, breathe out." A sixteen-year old girl said to herself as she took a deep breathe to calm her nerves.<p>

She continued to look at herself in the mirror, trying and failing to convince herself she looked acceptable for her first day at the infamous Palm Woods. Her dark blue eyes scrutinized every part of her body as she gave herself another once-over.

Her shoulder-length black hair was in loose curls with a gray bow to keep her bangs from falling into her eyes. She made a choice of not wearing make-up except for a light shade of pink lip gloss. Her outfit consisted of a light purple tank top with lace trimming, a gray cardigan, denim shorts, and black flip flops.

Simple and casual, but was it enough to make an impression?

She let out a sigh and looked herself in the eyes looking determined, "Can't stay hidden forever. So, let's do this."

She walked out of her apartment, double-checking she had her key in her pocket before setting off for her destination. She fiddled with the lace on the bottom of her tank top as she waited for the elevator to open its door to the lobby.

Teenagers and kids of all ages were lounging around happily talking to one another, none of them noticing the new girl trying to look calm as she walked outside to the pool. Every chair was filled with sunbathers and there were people just having fun in the pool trying to cool off.

The girl let out another sigh as she tried to find an empty chair and someone that looked friendly enough to start a conversation with.

"Hi! Are you new to Palm Woods?" A cheery-voiced asked.

The young girl jumped at the new voice and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she gave a nervous smile to the stranger.

"Um...yes actually, I am. My dad and I just moved here today." She said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

The stranger just gave her a polite smile and held out her hand, "Well, welcome to the Palm Woods! I'm Camille, an actress."

The young girl smiled and shook Camille's hand, "I'm Alice, singer and song-writer. Its nice to meet you Camille."

Camille gave her another smile before leading Alice to a free table in the shade and naming everyone she could lay her eyes on. Alice listened politely, putting in comments here and there when she needed but it seemed like Camille could carry on conversations for hours without any help.

Snow Cone?

"Um...hey Camille? I'm going to go get a snow cone to cool off a little, would you like one?" Alice asked politely already getting up from her seat.

Camille shook her head no, "I should probably get going anyway. I need to rehearse."

In a blink of an eye, she was off practicing her lines as she went and Alice just stared at her confused at how someone can seem so normal one minute then so not normal another. Shaking her head she began walking over to the snow cone cart which was managed by a little girl.

"Hi, can I get a lemon flavored?" Alice asked handing over the dollar bill to the little girl.

"Here you go." She said smiling and handing over the ice cold treat, "Are you a new girl?"

Alice nodded happily, loving the feeling of the flavored ice melting in her mouth. "Yeah, I just moved in today with my dad. I'm Alice, a singer and song-writer. You are?"

"Katie. I came with my mom, my older brother and his best friends. Their in a band." She explained.

"Really? That's awesome." Alice said smiling, "Maybe I can meet your brother and his friends some time?"

Katie let out a small laugh, "Definitely. They would love to meet the new girl."

Alice said goodbye to Katie and walked back into the lobby deciding she should finish unpacking her things before her dad got back from the grocery store. She got into the elevator and pressed the button to her floor and leaned against the wall enjoying her cold treat. The doors opened on her floor and she got out making her way to her new apartment.

"Why hello there. You must be new to Palm Woods, I'm James."

Wow. Alice stared wide-eyed at the tall oompa loompa teenager. Finally, she shook herself out of her daze as she saw him lean against the door to her apartment still smiling at her.

"Alice, I just moved in today actually and you're kind of leaning on the door to my apartment." She said trying to sound polite.

"Really? What a coincidence. I live right next door. Did I mention I'm in a band? Big Time Rush, we're going to be famous." He said flashing another smile.

Alice nodded and gave a small smile even though the orange boy was giving her the creeps. "That's great. I'll look you guys up once I get into my room."

Please get the hint. Alice thought desperately shifting her eyes from the boy to the doorknob wondering if she can shove him aside and open the door fast enough to escape.

James was about to say something else when a boy wearing a bandanna, sunglasses, and two water guns came running down the hall yelling for James. Before Alice knew it, James let out a scream and started diving and back flipping to avoid being drenched in water. In a couple of seconds, they both disappeared and Alice was left just staring at the empty hallway.

"Well one thing for sure, Palm Woods doesn't seem like a boring place to live."

* * *

><p>First off, thanks for reading :)<p>

Sorry if its horribly written. It's been a few years since I written anything and I always did stink at introducing characters and the beginning of stories. Anyway, please review even if it is negative. I would love to hear anything good or bad :)


	2. Rocque Records

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Big Time Rush.**

**Also, the lyrics are from Jet Lag by Simple Plan. **

Also, I would like to thank claireclary, KendallsWifey112, AmericusyoungXoXo, adriee, BelWatson, and h0neyL0oney for adding the story to their favorite story or story alert, and also KendallsWifey112, julieAKAweirdo, and AmericusyoungXoXo for being the first people to review. You guys are awesome :)

Enjoy the second chapter :D

* * *

><p>Alice tapped her pen along with the beat of the music as she sang along, fixing the lyrics if it sounded a little off to her. Gustavo had left her alone in the practice room while he handled "the dogs" as he called them. She had heard of "the dogs" a lot in the past week but had yet to meet the annoying, destructive, idiots from Minnesota.<p>

_What time is it where you are? _

_I miss you more than anything _

_Back at home you feel so far _

_Waiting for the phone to ring _

_It's getting lonely living upside down _

_I don't even wanna be in this town _

_Trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy _

Alice messily wrote in the new corrections and sang the verse again to make sure she had the correct wording and feel she was looking for. Satisfied with her work she turned her attention onto the chorus. As she began to lose herself in the music, an angry yell shook her from her concentration.

"What the heck was that?" Alice muttered to herself taking off her headphones.

She gathered her things and made her way out into the hallway. Her curious nature taking over her actions once again. She heard more yelling coming from the direction of Gustavo's office and walked slowly to the location.

Alice didn't know whether to be scared or to start laughing hysterically at the scene. There in front of her was Kelly trying to hold back a red-faced angry Gustavo from killing four teenage boys. The boys weren't even trying to runaway from the angry producer. Instead, they were just standing there smiling as if Gustavo wanting to kill them was an everyday occurance.

"Gustavo! Calm down! Their kidding! They'll stay away from her!" Kelly yelled trying to push Gustavo away from the boys.

Gustavo began to calm down and straightened out his outfit, "Of course, you're kidding. Besides, she's a nice girl. She would never be friends with a couple of dogs!" He yelled at them.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows and tried to look closer at the four boys as they yelled back at Gustavo. Well, she could certainly see why Gustavo hated them so much. They didn't seem the type to just listen and do as they were told. Her blue eyes glanced over every boy deciding that they were pretty handsome for a couple of "dogs".

'Wait a second. Isn't that the tall oompa loompa and the crazy guy with the water guns?' Alice stared at the two more closely and smiled happily knowing at least two of the members.

"And why can't we meet her? She's a teenager just like us isn't she?" The crazy water gun guy yelled back at Gustavo.

Gustavo was turning more red as the seconds passed and looked like he was trying really hard to yell something back before just resorting that killing them was easier.

Kelly stepped in front of Gustavo before he could touch the boys and went back to trying to calm him down. Alice pushed up her glasses that were sliding down her nose again before letting out a loud cough to get their attention.

Everyone froze and turned around at the sound and Alice let out a nervous laugh as the four boys stared her down.

'So much for making a good impression. I probably look like a nervous idiot right now.' Alice thought to herself as she started fiddling with her pen.

"Alice! I thought you were in the practice room?" Kelly said nervously, her eyes flickering from Gustavo, to the boys, and then back to Alice.

Alice swept her bangs to the side before nodding, "I was until I heard someone yelling. I was a little curious. Sorry if I interrupted."

She watched Gustavo go back to his normal calm self as he walked over to her, "Oh that was me, sorry Alice. Why don't we go into the studio and work on that song together?"

She stared at the smile of Gustavo to the four boys who were still staring blankly at her before answering him, "Um...actually, I was thinking the song is more of a duet than a solo. Do you think we could find someone to sing with me?"

Alice glanced back at the boys who seemed to do a complete 180. Their blank faces were suddenly filled with excitement and eagerness as they rushed over and kept motioning to themselves, talking at a 100 miles per hour.

Alice backed away slowly before she hit the wall suddenly afraid of the four teenage boys that were surrounding her. She could feel her confidence shrinking away, not like she had much of it before. Gustavo pushed the boys aside and stood in front of her yelling that none of them would be good enough to do a duet with her.

She took a deep breathe and clutched her notebook to her chest. The four boys were arguing with Gustavo and Kelly was holding her head like she was getting an awful headache from all the yelling.

Taking another deep breathe to calm her nerves. Alice tapped Gustavo on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind singing with one of them. I mean, you said before that they were okay singers. Right?" She questioned Gustavo who immediately began shushing her.

The water gun guy smirked along with the others, "Okay singers? Complimenting us Gustavo? I didn't know you liked us so much." He said looking smug.

Alice couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the boy's fearlessness. Her eyes met the tall oompa loompa and found that he was staring straight at her. He gave her an attractive smile before winking, making the heat rush up to her cheeks. Alice turned her gaze onto her purple converse and tried to hide the stupid blush with her hair.

'Stupid tall oompa loompa has to be so damn attractive.' She thought angrily to herself.

"Fine!" She heard Gustavo yell, snapping her out of her little anger rant on the oompa loompa.

Gustavo pointed angrily at all the boys and gave them a menacing stare that only got them to smile back at him.

"You can all audition for the part and Alice will decide who she wants to sing with. But! After that you do not distract Alice from her work, understand! She's a much better musician then all of you dogs combined!" Gustavo yelled at them before angrily stomping to the practice room.

'Wow. Note to self, never _never_ get on Gustavo's hit list.' Alice thought staring wide-eyed at the talented record producer.

"Hi, I'm Carlos!" An excited boy wearing a hockey helmet yelled.

Alice let out a shy smile which seemed to make the boy look at her dreamily, "Alice, it's nice to meet you Carlos."

"Well Alice, I'm Kendall and that's Logan and James. We're from Minnesota." The crazy water gun guy said happily.

"I've heard." Alice said chuckling to herself as she remembered all of Gustavo's rants on the boys, "You must miss it. I'm from Boston."

She felt herself becoming a bit more comfortable around the boys and stopped holding her notebook in a death grip. Alice began walking towards the practice room slowly as she found the lyric sheet to the new song she was working on. When she entered she found Gustavo already sitting at the piano. She quickly took out a highlighter and marked the lines she wanted the boys to sing.

"Um...so who wants to start first?" She asked looking at the boys as they started the "pick me, pick me" act again.

Alice nervously gestured to Kendall thinking he was at least the calmest out of the four. Not like that was saying much, all of them seemed very eager to be the one she chose to sing a duet with her. She handed the lyric sheet to Kendall and explained he was only going to sing the high-lighted sections.

Gustavo began playing on the piano and Alice took a deep breathe before beginning to sing softly. She didn't dare look at any of the boys, nervous that she may loose her composure and mess up the song. Kendall started to sing his parts and she had to admit he had a nice voice but it wasn't the one she wanted for this song.

The song ended and Alice gave a polite smile to Kendall before she moved onto singing with Carlos and then Logan. All the boys had a different sound and feel when they sang the song and all of them were amazing but Alice never felt like it was right.

"Well, boys looks like we saved the best for last." James said pulling a comb out of his back pocket before running it through his hair and giving her another smile.

'Cocky oompa loompa. Who even keeps a comb in their back pocket anway?' Alice thought turning away from the arrogant boy.

Just like the others Alice didn't look at anyone as she sang. Only keeping her concentrating on the music but when she heard James voice she couldn't help her eyes from moving towards his.

He was amazing. His voice was what she always imagined the boy she sang a duet with one day would have. He seemed to be putting his heart into the song and there was such dedication and honesty in voice as he sang. He was perfect.

'Wait. It's perfect, not him. His voice is perfect for the song. There's no way that arrogant oompa loompa is perfect.' She thought to herself as she turned away from him and backed away from the microphone.

James gave her another wink before combing his hair again as he stood beside his best friends. Alice rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. James was an annoying arrogant boy and it was the first time Alice had to deal with a person like him.

Back in Boston, Alice stayed clear of boys like him and preferred either being alone or surrounding herself with people like her. The shy, misunderstood, and invisible teenagers that no one seemed to care for at high school.

"So, which dog did you pick Alice?" Gustavo grunted, glaring down at all the boys still not happy that Alice had to meet and work with one of them.

Alice eyes wandered to all the boys arguing the good against the bad in her head as she went along. She finally stopped at James and could feel herself wanting to be a spoiled little girl and just say he was the worst and she hated him but she couldn't. James was the best and he easily matched what she was looking for in a duet partner.

Letting go of her selfish and evil side, Alice nodded to Gustavo. "James, I think he'll work best and his voice can sound perfect with mine with a little more practice."

Once again, James gave her a wink and a killer smile and Alice politely smiled at him.

'If he winks at me one more time. I am going to give that cocky oompa loompa a black eye.'

* * *

><p>Well, there you go the second chapter. I know Alice is a shy girl but even a shy girl can act differently when faced with an annoying oompa loompa, right?<p>

Thanks again for reading and please review if you have a chance :)


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Big Time Rush **

**Also, the song is Jet Lag by Simple Plan**

I also like to thank AmericusyoungXoXo, BelWatson, julieAKAweirdo, KendallsWifey112, and claireclary for reviewing the last chapter. Also, WoRlD for adding the story to their favorite story list. Now, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Alice fell onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. The duet with Mr. Prick was finished and she hoped to God that she would never have to see that arrogant prick ever again. For the last two weeks he had been following her around like an annoying fan boy. Of course, he thought it was perfectly normal because he had a claim to her since he met her first.<p>

Alice snorted into her pillow, 'Claim on me! Who does that stupid tall arrogant toe-rag think he is?'

She turned herself over so she was laying on her back and let out a deep sigh. Alice had no idea how she could lose her composure so easily. She was always the calm, level-headed girl back in Boston. Parents and teachers admired her for never losing her cool even when she was forced to work with stuck-up teenagers. Yet, whenever she is around Mr. Prick all of the politeness and calmness she prided herself on just vanished.

Alice did not like James at all. He was turning her into someone she avoided being at all cost. She was not the mean drama queen who yelled until she got what she wanted. No, she was the girl who was always polite to everyone. Alice was the girl who never lost her cool, the girl who was perfectly content being invisible to everyone. She was classified as the shy girl for that reason. Alice was happy being in the background, it's where she felt most comfortable and James was destroying it.

Alice snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door, "Belle? I'm heading off to work now. There's some left-over spaghetti and meatballs in the fridge, ok? I love you, call me if anything goes wrong."

"I love you too, Dad. Have a nice night at work, drive safe." She said back smiling as she heard the apartment door shut.

Her dad was getting better ever since they moved to Hollywood. Boston was filled with so much sadness and so many shattered dreams, Alice could see her father breaking everyday they were there.

'No more complaining and whiny like a little girl, Alice. You did this for dad. Besides, she hoped that one day you be on this road to becoming a star.' Alice thought to herself as she got out of her bed.

She quickly changed into her comfy yellow and blue penguins pajama pants and dark green tank top. She was planning to have a relaxing night and that included a pint of Ben & Jerry's Half-Baked ice cream with her all time favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast.

Alice put the movie into the player and waited for the familiar once upon a time that began the story of the how the Beast came to be. Alice always loved Beauty and the Beast which is why she was nicknamed Belle by her mother and father. Everyday they laughed at how the should have switched her middle name to her first. Isabelle was her middle name, it was close enough and made Alice even more excited to know she had more in common with her favorite heroine.

Belle was beautiful but she never thought twice about her looks. Instead, she buried herself in the stories of the novels she read everyday. Letting her imagination take her away as she read. She was inspirational and Alice tried to model herself after Belle. A beautiful girl who never judge others based on their outer appearance but by the kindness of their heart.

'Gaston.' Alice snorted as the handsome character appeared on the screen, 'That oompa loompa is just like him. Maybe, he's the reincarnation of Gaston.'

James was self-absorbed and arrogant, that much was true which lead to the question of how he could be best friends with three sweet guys.

Carlos was excited easily and a bit of a trouble-maker, but he had a heart of gold. He reminded Alice of a sweet naive boy who was being thrown into the cruel world too early. He was still just trying to have fun and enjoying life to the fullest, unafraid. An innocent kind of fearlessness that Alice admired.

Logan was level-headed and the thinker of the group. He was really sweet and a bit of a shy nerd if Alice thought about it a bit more. Although, even if he was smarter than all the boys combined he was still hopeless when it came to girls.

Kendall was the leader of the group even if he never agreed with that statement. He was the most laid-back and reliable of the group. He did have a bad boy streak by always causing trouble with Gustavo or Mr. Bitters whenever they crossed paths. Yet, he was always willing to help those who needed his help no matter what the cost.

So, that all leads to James and how he became best friends with them. He was always checking himself out in the mirror, pulling out his "lucky comb" to fix his hair, and he always had pictures of himself to hand out!

Alice shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and glared at the t.v. screen. Beauty and the Beast was suppose to make her forget about all the stressful events that happened but all she could think about was him!

His stupid hair, that stupid smile, and those stupid brown eyes that never looked away from her.

Alice groaned and kept shoving ice cream into her mouth as her mind wandered back to her last day with the arrogant prick.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think it be better if in the first verse we keep switching like you'll sing the first line then I'll sing the next line and so on until we get to the last three lines where you'll be singing those, understand?" Alice asked about to turn on the music so they could practice the song again.<p>

James gave her a smug smile and nodded, "I'll always understand you baby. How about we go catch a movie after this?"

Alice rolled her eyes and pressed play on the recorder, not even asking if James was ready to rehearse again. Of course, that didn't wipe off the smug smile on James face. He still believed he was a ladies man and his "swagger" would make Alice fall for him hard. He wasn't going to give up on Alice anytime soon.

For a love song, the beat of the music was quick but Alice loved it. She tapped her foot to the beat of the music and listened for James to start off the song.

_What time is it where you are? _

_I miss you more than anything _

_Back at home you feel so far _

_Waiting for the phone to ring _

_It's getting lonely living upside down _

_I don't even wanna be in this town _

_Trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy _

She stared at the music sheet as James began to get into the chorus. He was still an arrogant prick but he was an arrogant prick who could sing.

_You say good morning _

_When it's midnight _

_Going out of my head _

_Alone in this bed _

_I wake up to your sunset _

_It's driving me mad _

_I miss you so bad _

_And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged _

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Is so jet lagged_

Alice felt her eyes wander towards James as he finished up the chorus. He had so much emotion singing as if he truly was waiting to return to his one love. He surprises her every time she heard him sing. He really was a mystery to her.

_What time is it where you are? _

_5 more days and I'll be home _

_I keep your picture in my car _

_I hate the thought of you alone _

Alice heard James move closer to her as he sang his lines but she didn't dare look at him. He was just trying to capture her heart with his eyes again. The stare that was meant to make any girl weak in the knees for him.

Alice was not going to be one of those girls.

_I've been keeping busy all this time _

_Just to try to keep you off my mind _

_Trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy _

Alice leaned against the wall as she sang along with James for the chorus, trying to harmonize with him. She tried to ignore the constant feeling of him staring down at her, willing her to look up at him. No, she was stronger than that and she wasn't going to play his game.

_You say good morning _

_When it's midnight _

_Going out of my head _

_Alone in this bed _

_I wake up to your sunset _

_It's driving me mad _

_I miss you so bad _

_And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged _

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Is so jet lagged_

James stood right beside Alice, copying her pose but keeping his eyes locked on her. Alice eyes betrayed her for a split second but that's all it took. Her blue eyes were locked on his dark brown eyes and she couldn't make herself look away from him as he sang.

It was like he was singing to her like she was the only girl that mattered.

_I miss you so bad (I miss you so bad)_

_I miss you so bad (I miss you so bad)_

_(I miss you so bad)_

_I wanna share your horizon _

_(I miss you so bad)_

_And see the same sunrising _

_(I miss you so bad)_

_Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me._

Once again, they began to sing together and not once did their eyes move away from each other. Alice was mesmerized by his sudden sincerity in his eyes when he sang with her. She wanted to know this James, not the arrogant prick but the James who sang with his heart.

_You say good morning _

_When it's midnight _

_Going out of my head _

_Alone in this bed _

_I wake up to your sunset _

_It's driving me mad _

_I miss you so bad _

_And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged _

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_

_Is so jet lagged_

"Amazing! Alice, perfect as always!" Gustavo said clapping before locking his glare at James, "You were alright for a dog, James."

Alice smiled shyly, barely paying attention to Gustavo who was leading them to the studio to record the song. James had moved to walk beside her, never once letting the smug smile drop from his face.

'What is going on with me today?' Alice thought pushing up her glasses, 'Why couldn't I look away from that arrogant prick?'

Alice shook away her thoughts when she entered the booth with James and concentrated on finishing the song quickly. The sooner she got away from the prick, the better her night would be. They took about five takes before Gustavo was finally satisfied. Alice quickly said goodbye and a polite thank you to everyone before leaving Roque Records.

Walking out the doors, Alice looked up to the sky to see it becoming a beautiful sunset. She smiled happily, she always loved sunsets but she loved the night sky even more. There was just something about a night sky that made it so beautiful to her. Suddenly, Alice felt someone holding her hand and she felt her heart beat quicken.

'Oh no! Someone is trying to kidnap me! What do I do? Do I scream for help or is that going to piss him off? Should I try S.I.N.G?' Alice thought remembering S.I.N.G from the Miss Congeniality movie.

Alice prepared herself to defend herself from the attacker when she turned around but that's when she wished it was a kidnapper and not him. She tried to get her hand out of his hold but it seemed like he wasn't going to let go.

Sighing she faced him and his stupid smile, "James, why are you holding my hand? Actually, why are you even talking to me still? The duet is over, it's finished. You can go on and ignore me now."

James just continued to smile and leaned in closer, his lips were just inches away from her own making her heart beat quicken even more.

"Maybe, I don't want to just go away. Besides, we are going to the same place. Let me walk you home, Hollywood can be a dangerous place for a beautiful girl like you." He said already walking in the direction of the Palm Woods.

Alice couldn't stop herself from blushing as she tightened her hold on James hand out of nervousness.

'Beautiful? He must be joking. No guy has ever looked twice at me before.' Alice thought sadly, 'He must be lying because he wants something. Yeah, that's the only reason he said something so stupid.'

Alice continued to walk along side James, ignoring the little comments as they passed by people in the streets. Didn't people have better things to do then to gossip? They were just two teenagers holding hands, what's so special about that?

Although, part of her could see why they were getting so many comments. James was a handsome boy with his soft and perfectly styled hair, his contagious smile that made girls swoon at the sight of it, and finally his tall and toned sculptured body.

As much as Alice hated to admit it, he was a pretty attractive and even she would love to call someone like him her boyfriend.

Yet, he was still an arrogant prick and most importantly, she did not date boys who once looked like a giant oompa loompa.

* * *

><p>There you go, the third chapter in just a matter of hours. I do believe I'm done for today though hehe<p>

Please review if you have the time. Good or bad, I'll take your suggestions seriously :)


	4. Shy That Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Big Time Rush**

Thank you to AmericusyoungXoXo, KendallsWifey112, and BelWatson for reviewing the last chapter.

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>"How on earth did I get myself into this mess?" Alice mumbled to herself as she set up the spread of breakfast foods on the kitchen table.<p>

Alice had been slaving away in the kitchen since six a.m. to create enough variety and food for eight people. Why was she making food for eight people when there's only her dad and herself? It's simple, really, her insane dad had invited their next door neighbors to breakfast to get to know one another better. Apparently, her dad had bumped into the single mother of two at the grocery store and they had hit it off.

Yeah, adults picking up other adults at a grocery store. Gross.

'Couldn't he at least pick someone up at a bar or something? At least thats a bit more normal than a grocery store.' She thought to herself as she put the last items on the table.

Does anyone want to guess who those lucky guests are? It's not very much of a brain teaser actually.

She stepped back to look at her work and couldn't help but smile at her accomplishment. She had cooked a couple of loaves of french toast, a stack of waffles, a dozen chocolate and blueberry muffins each, and finally a heaping plate of bacon.

You could never have breakfast without bacon_._

Alice glanced over at the wall clock and stared wide-eyed at it. It was already 8:30 and they were going to arrive in half an hour. She quickly threw her apron onto its hanger and rushed into the bathroom to take the fastest shower she ever had in her entire life.

In ten minutes, Alice walked into her room soaking wet. She quickly picked out a suitable outfit for the meeting and got dressed quickly so she had time to do her hair. Alice towel dried her hair before taking some clay and running it through her damp hair. Taking her curling iron, she quickly curled her hair being careful to not burn herself like the last few times.

She heard voices outside her door and Alice let out a sigh as she unplugged her curling iron. She looked herself over in the mirror to make sure she was presentable and not an ugly mess. She had chosen to wear a thick strapped white dress that had a sweetheart neckline with wood buttons ending mid-stomach, a thick brown belt wrapped around her waist, and gold ballet flats.

'Well, at least I'm not an ugly mess.' She thought to herself as she slipped her contacts into her eyes.

The noise outside was getting louder and Alice tried not to think that jumping off the balcony was a better idea than going outside to meet her doom.

Opening the door, Alice was met with the idiot smile of the arrogant prick she had wanted to avoid for the remainder of her life.

"Alice, are you trying to hide from me?" James asked, moving his hand towards her own.

She quickly side-stepped around the big oaf and gave him a smile, "Who? Me? I would never hide from you, Mr. Diamond. You must be mistaken." She said, giving him a quick wink before making her way over to her father.

"Oh! Here she is, I would like for you to meet my precious Belle." Her father said as he smiled kindly down at her.

"Belle? I thought your name was Alice." Carlos said looking confused.

Alice let out a small smile before speaking, "It is Alice, Carlos. My father just calls me Belle because of my obsession with Beauty and the Beast."

Carlos made an 'ohh' with his mouth before nodding and smiling brightly at her. She excused herself from the group as she went to grab the plates and silverware so everyone could start eating.

'I really, really hate being short.' Alice huffed as she tried to stand on her tip-toes to reach the larger plates her father placed up on the top shelf for occasions like Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner.

'Really? Couldn't I grow a couple of more inches? Being 5'2" sucks so much!' She yelled angrily in her head trying to reach the plates once again.

Suddenly, she felt someone come up behind her and she watched as a long arm went to reach for the plates. Alice knew who it was without even turning around, she smelt the familiar bear-a-cuda man spray he was always known to wear.

She felt a blush appearing on her cheeks as she felt his toned body lean against her. It was funny how she seemed to fit perfectly into his body. It was comfortable. Alice shook her head and tried to get rid of all those silly thoughts invading her mind.

An arrogant prick, that was all James Diamond was and ever could be to her.

The moment he set the dishes on the counter top, Alice turned around to come face to face with the prick. She tried to stop her heart from beating so quickly as he stared down at her with that killer smile and mesmerizing dark brown eyes.

Damn. What had she gotten herself into?

Quickly, she turned around to grab the plates and avoid his eyes. Alice made her way to the kitchen table and told everyone to dig in before the food got cold. She didn't have to tell them twice because the moment she set down the plates, the four boys were already piling their plates sky high with everything she had cooked.

'Well, at least I didn't slave over a stove for nothing this morning.' Alice thought happily as she piled her own plate with french toast, waffle, bacon, and a chocolate chip muffin.

She sat herself down in the living room turning on one of her favorite movies, Wall-E. Who couldn't fall in love with that adorable, silly robot? She slowly ate her breakfast as she watched Wall-E, not caring that the arrogant prick had sat himself beside her.

Alice could feel the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as it got to the part where Wall-E didn't remember Eve and who she was to him.

'Gosh, I'm such a loser.' Alice pouted as she tried not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

As she looked around at the boys and Katie, she noticed they had gotten into the movie as well and were close to tears just like her. Who would have thought that a bunch of teenage boys would be brought to tears by an adorable robot movie?

The movie ended and Alice began stretching. As she looked around she found that both her father and Mrs. Knight were gone. She got up looking confused and searched for a note that her father always left if he had somewhere to go. There on the fridge was a note from her father and Mrs. Knight. Apparently, they were going to a movie and then an early dinner together.

'Wow. He moves fast!' Alice thought before throwing the note away in the trash.

When she turned back around to the boys and Katie, she found that her Wii was being turned on and the boys were fighting over what game to play first. Alice cleared her throat and the boys turned around, all of them looking like a little puppy who just got caught chewing on a shoe.

"If you want to play, you can, it's no problem. My dad and Mrs. Knight left to go catch a movie and dinner so your free to play as long as you want." Alice said happily before making her way into her bedroom.

"What are you going to do?" Logan yelled after her.

She turned and shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking of just relaxing at the park. So, just don't break anything while I'm gone, ok?"

All the boys gave her their word while Katie promised her she make sure none of them broke anything. Alice trusted the ten year-old girl a lot more than any of the boys and left the apartment with her iPod, headphones, and the latest book she was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

She put her ear buds in as she made her way into the elevator and scrolled through the number of artist in her iPod before picking McFly. She watched as the door began to close before it opened again to reveal the arrogant prick with the same cocky smile on his face.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, already getting into the elevator and standing beside her.

Alice shook her head and stayed silent, knowing that he was staring at her from the corner of his eye. When the doors opened to the lobby, Alice tried to not make a fool of herself in front of James. She watched as he waved or hi-five everyone he passed and gave his famous killer smile to the girls.

Alice sighed and tried to ignore the boy who continued to follow her, 'If only I could just go up to everyone and make friends with them then I just be like James. Someone that people notice and want to be around.'

Making her way to a tree, away from the running kids and chatty teenagers, Alice was about to sit down on the ground when James stopped her. She stared at him confused wondering why he stopped her when he took off his shirt and laid it on the ground. He motioned for her to sit and Alice quickly opened her book to stop her eyes from wandering.

James was just in his black undershirt and it really showed that he took great care of his body. Alice felt herself blushing again and hoped that he wasn't looking at her.

She heard him chuckle but she didn't dare look up from her book, "So, you never answered my question before."

Alice finally tore her gaze from the page even though she hadn't even been reading a word. "What question is that?" She asked confused.

"If you wanted to see a movie with me sometime. Well, we have time now so why don't we go watch a movie together? It can be a date." He said, moving his head closer to her so his lips were just a few inches away.

Alice tried to sound calm and glanced back at her book, "No thanks, James. I'm perfectly happy just sitting here reading my book."

She saw him shrug his shoulders out of the corner of her eyes and tried to ignore his presence for the next hour. Of course, that didn't happen.

A minute didn't even pass by before a bright yellow frisbee came flying towards Alice. The round object hit her in the forehead and she felt tears coming to her eyes as she felt the pain of the impact.

"I'm so sorry, my friend sucks at aiming." Alice stared up at the blonde girl who didn't sound or look one bit apologetic.

Alice nodded and mumbled a quiet, it's okay, lightly touching her forehead wondering if she was going to have a nasty bruise. She felt a wet substance on her fingertips and she stared wide-eyed at the bright red liquid on her fingers.

'What the...why do I always have to end up bleeding?' Alice groaned and winced when her fingers made contact with the wound.

'Stupid frisbee. Why did I even decide to come outside? This always happens to me. I'm like a stupid magnet that attract flying objects to hit me in the face!' Alice continued her little rant inside her head, not noticing that the blonde and the arrogant prick were flirting shamelessly in front of her.

"Actually, I am new to the Palm Woods. I'm an actress, I actually just got a part in New Town High. Isn't that like so awesome?" The blonde said, her hands held onto the arrogant prick arm causing him to smile wider.

Alice stared at the girl in disgust, 'Wow. Talk about desperate and disgusting.'

James flashed her his killer smile and turned on his charm, "That's cool. I'm in a band, Big Time Rush, we're going to be famous someday." He stated cockily, making the blonde let out a high pitch giggle.

Alice scrunched up her nose in annoyance and gathered her things. For five minutes, she had been sitting there with a bleeding forehead and not one of them had asked if she was okay. Nope, they continued acting like she didn't exist.

'What a bunch of pricks.' Alice walked away and turned around once to still see the two pricks flirting with one another, 'There perfect for one another. Egotistical idiots.'

She walked away quickly from the scene trying to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. James was an arrogant prick since the first day she met him. For the past three weeks that's all he has ever been. Well, that's a lie. James could be a sweetheart when he wanted to be even if those sweet moments were rare.

Alice walked into the small convenient store to find herself some items to clean the small cut. She wandered through the aisles with neosporin and the liquid gel band-aid, thinking wearing a regular band-aid would look silly.

"Choco Taco!" Alice said excitedly to herself as she slid open the small freezer door that was filled with frozen treats.

She grabbed the treat and turned around happily, ready to pay for her items and enjoy her ice cream. As she turned around she felt herself bump into someones chest and she backed away quickly.

Alice began to apologize quickly, not even looked at who or what she had bumped into.

'Maybe I should see what I bumped into. Last time, I bumped into a pole and started apologizing to it like a crazy person.' Alice thought.

She was a walking hazard. Everything she did always lead to a bruise, a cut, or her just bumping into everything. She was always in the way which is why she preferred being alone where she wouldn't be such an annoying klutz to others.

"Hey, its okay, don't sweat it." Alice looked up quickly at the sound of the soothing and friendly voice, "I shouldn't have been so close to you. My bad."

Alice watched as the boy began laughing and she couldn't bring herself to look away from the stranger. He was unreal. Alice was like a normal girl but she truly believed that there was a perfect partner for everyone. She believed in love so deeply and always fantasized what her perfect knight in shining armor would look and act like. Well, this stranger just hit the looks of Alice's dream boy to the 'T'.

Alice slid her hair behind her ear, a force of habit whenever she was nervous, and shook her head, "No, it's fine. I shouldn't have turned around so quickly. I was just excited about eating the ice cream so I just didn't notice that someone was behind me and..."

Alice quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from rambling. The attractive boy just smiled down at her, not minding that she was rambling like an idiot in front of him. She was horrible at talking to boys she was attracted too and this boy wasn't helping by just standing there in front of her with that adorable smile on his face.

"Like I said, don't worry about it and to make up for my idiot move, how about I help you take care of that little cut over a little hot chocolate?" He said as his hand moved to lightly touch the small cut on her forehead.

Alice was at a lost for words and just simply nodded as the stranger lead her to the register to pay for her things. She wordlessly handed over the money to the cashier and left with the boy to a small cafe shop just a few stores down. He ordered, bought, and carried there two cups of hot chocolate to a secluded corner in the shop. Alice was thankful that he choose a quiet area for them to sit, away from wandering eyes.

"You must see me as a creep. Picking you up at a convenient store without even telling you my name." He said, smiling brightly at her making her look down at her hot drink.

"Not at all. I met worst." She said, her mind flashing back to the arrogant prick for a second before she continued, "Besides, I must be naive to you for just following you without even knowing if your a nice guy or a kidnapper."

There she goes again, blurting out things without even letting them process in her head. Alice blew on her drink, trying to make it seem like she wasn't bothered that she just said something so dumb.

The boy laughed and continued smiling at her which made her wonder who exactly was this guy?

"Reid Matthews and do I have the pleasure to know the name of the beautiful and charming lady accompanying me today?" He said sweetly.

Alice could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and desperately tried to keep her voice calm and even, "Alice Sawyer, it's nice to meet you Reid."

'Damn it. What is up with all the blushes? I really need to fix this before I look like an angry Gustavo whenever he meets the dogs.'

Reid put out his hand and continued to give her that sweet smile that seemed to never leave his face, "Well, its nice to meet you Alice. I hope we can become great friends."

"Likewise." Alice said happily, taking his hands in hers ignoring the nervous butterflies floating around in her stomach.

For the next hour, Alice's attitude had turned a complete 180. Reid and her had so much in common from music to books. She never met another person who shared her thinking so completely and she couldn't stop herself from being more and more attracted to Reid. Although, she didn't want to stop. He was too good to be true.

"Do you remember that kiss scene? Talk about awkward!" Alice yelled out through her laughter.

Reid laughed along with her and nodded his head like crazy, "I know! It was like he was a statue and she was trying to eat his face off!"

Alice leaned onto his shoulder, trying to catch her breathe and stop her stomach from hurting from all the laughter. Somewhere, within the hour Reid had moved his seat closer to her and she didn't mind the close contact. If it was anyone else like that arrogant prick she would move far away without a second thought.

The bell attached to the door chimed as the devil himself and Alice turned her head to the sound out of pure habit. Immediately, she regretted her decision. The blond bimbo was hanging off the arrogant prick's arm like a clingy girlfriend. Alice scrunched up her nose in disgust and turned back to Reid who was smiling at her.

"What?" She asked, nervously tracing the rim of her cup with her fingertip.

"I was lying before about not knowing who you were." Reid said simply, leaning in closer to her.

Alice nervously glanced into his gray eyes and quietly said, "What?"

Reid gave a small smile before putting a hand under her chin gently so Alice couldn't look away from him, "I've seen you before at the Palm Woods, always sitting alone in your own little world. I thought you were so beautiful and it made me nervous. I thought a girl like you would never want to be friends with someone like me. Then, I saw you with those boys from Big Time Rush and I thought those were the kind of guys you wanted to be around."

Alice must have looked like a stupid fish. She kept opening and closing her mouth trying to say something, anything but her brain and mouth didn't want to work together.

"It's okay now though. We're friends and I'm glad I finally got the nerve to talk to you. You're a lot more beautiful now that I see you up close."

"Um...thank you." Alice muttered quietly, as she scolded herself for not coming up with something more intelligent to say.

Reid backed away from her and shrugged his shoulders, "No problem, I only speak the truth. I'm going to grab a slice of cake, would you like a piece?"

Alice nodded her head, thinking a piece of cake would at least allow her to do something. Alice leaned her head onto her hand and began thinking about Reid.

She only known him for the past hour and yet, she was hooked. He looked like a heart-breaker but he definitely didn't act like one. His appearance was like the typical lean, tough bad boy that girls always wanted to date. Yet, he was one of the sweetest boys that Alice had ever come across.

One thing was sure, she could definitely picture herself being with him as more than friends.

Reid's hot breath near her ear pulled her out of her deep thinking and she shivered from the feeling, "Don't look now but it seems like you caught the eye of someone."

Alice quickly turned to face Reid who simply nudged his head slightly to his right. She cautiously moved her body so she could see who Reid was talking about and her eyes caught a pair of dark brown eyes that were glaring angrily at the back of Reid's head.

The arrogant prick, James Diamond, was sitting as close as possible to her table and looking more and more furious each second that passed.

"Looks like I have some competition, huh?" Reid chuckled before setting down her slice of cake in front of her and taking his seat.

'Competition? What competition?' Alice thought, staring at Reid completely confused on how he can pretend someone wasn't staring at him like they wanted him to drop dead.

Alice tried to ignore the arrogant prick and continued her conversation with Reid about Harry Potter, wondering what kind of mess she had gotten herself into this time.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go the fourth chapter :) Sorry if it was a little horrible. I'm still trying to develop Alice and James relationship while working on the little plot twists in the story hehe<p>

Please review if you have the time :)


	5. Shine a Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Big Time Rush**

**The song used was Playing with my heart by Kate Voegele**

I like to thank BelWatson, AmericusyoungXoXo, and Tacoko for reviewing the last chapter. Also, Tacoko, Mikichan21, DanielleBurkex3, and BurstOfSunShine for adding the story to their alert or favorite list, it really means a lot to me that people enjoy my story. Finally, thanks to all you anonymous people out there who are even reading this silly story of mine :p

* * *

><p>The past week had been like a dream to Alice. It seemed so unreal and she never wanted to wake up. She was currently sitting in the Palm Woods park with Reid, Kendall, and Jo. It was a double date and Alice couldn't stop smiling. She, the shy invisible girl, was on a double date with the most amazing, sweetest guy she had ever met.<p>

"And then, the apron set on fire and she was so afraid she accidentally threw her apron onto her desk and set all the exams on fire!" Reid said letting out a laugh, "So, I grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. I asked her if I was going to get a reward for being a hero and she started yelling at me how the only reward I was getting was for being the most unteachable psychotic imbecile she ever met. Really the nerve of her!" Reid yelled, covering his heart with his hand as if she had hurt his feelings.

All three of us were red in the face from Reid's story of how he got kicked out of Home Economics. The one thing we gathered was Reid was not allowed to go near anything in the kitchen. He had this talent of just putting everything on fire even the microwave.

Reid wrapped an arm around Alice and she leaned into him happily. Jo nudged Kendall and they both smiled at the couple. Kendall had taken to Alice within the past week since their parents were "getting to know one another". She was innocent to him, just like Carlos, and he had the urge to protect her like he did with everyone else. Jo had met Reid when he had first moved to the Palm Woods, he helped her a lot in improving her acting skills.

"Oh! There you guys are!"

Alice groaned and buried her head into Reid's shoulder trying to wish away the annoying boy. She could feel Reid shaking with laughter making Alice smile. He seemed to have that effect on her, always able to make her smile and pull her out of the shadows when she wanted to disappear.

He really was too good to be true.

Alice felt someone sit beside her and rolled her eyes. Of course, when she looked over to the annoying prat she saw the blonde bimbo clinging onto his arm like usual. God, those two must be attached to the hip or something. You never see one without the other anymore.

James caught her blue eyes with his chocolate brown and flashed her his infamous smile, "Hi."

A month ago, Alice would be blushing like crazy and falling all over herself when she saw that smile but she knew his game now. He was the normal playboy and he was upset that Alice didn't fall for his charm. It was sad, really, especially since that dumb blonde didn't even know he wasn't interested.

"Hi, how are the two of you?" Alice asked politely.

Alice narrowed her eyes when the bimbo tightened her hold on James and rambled about how he was the perfect boyfriend. She half-listened to the bimbo who kept the smug smile on her face. Alice had overheard her talking before with one of her idiot friends and bragging about how she had taken James away from her.

Alice felt her nose scrunch up in annoyance as she continued listening to the blonde. James and Alice were never together. She didn't even know where the blonde came up with the silly idea but she didn't care. It only proved Amber was as dumb as she looked.

'_Amber_', Alice thought, 'even her name is stupid.'

"So, I heard you and Jamie Poo did a duet together." Amber said knocking Alice out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, we just finished it a little more of a week ago. He's a great singer." Alice said, ignoring the fact she may have blown up his ego about 100 times more than it already was.

Amber's smug smile grew bigger on her face and Alice felt that she was going to say something not so polite to her.

"Oh really? Well, maybe I can take your place and record the song over again. I mean, everyone says I'm an amazing singer. I won like so many karaoke competitions." She said knowingly before moving closer to James.

There it was, that not so polite comment she was expecting from that ugly blonde bimbo. Alice felt her calm composure begin to break as it became dead silent. Jo was sending a nasty glare to the bimbo and Alice was happy she had a friend like Jo. Kendall was staring wide-eyed at the girl wondering if she really did say what he thought she said. Reid was chuckling and it broke the silence.

"I'm sorry but did you really just try to say you were better than Alice?" Reid said as he tried to get out the words while he was laughing.

Alice couldn't help but smile at the boy. He was always ready to defend her when others doubted her talents. She heard someone get up angrily and she turned to see the blonde bimbo looking murderous.

"So? What if I did?" She yelled at Reid before turning her glare on Alice, "I know I'm better than you. You're a no talent ugly nerd who doesn't even belong here!"

Jo immediately jumped to her defence and all she could hear were insults being thrown back and forth between the two. Alice shut her eyes and could feel her heart pounding away in her chest. She was pissed. All her life, she was a nobody, the ugly girl no one wanted to befriend. She came here to prove to herself and to all those people that she belonged in this world.

She was going to prove to everyone that she was to never be underestimated.

"Shut it!" Alice yelled, jumping up from her seat.

Everyone froze and were looking at her with shock and fear in their eyes but she didn't care. She had enough of people judging her, of everyone saying that they were better than her. If _Amber_ wanted a fight, she sure as hell was going to make her regret ever crossing Alice Isabelle Sawyer.

"If you want to prove how much better you are than me, _Amber_, I suggest you use your talent instead of your weak, pathetic words." Alice said, her voice filled with venom when she said the blonde bimbo's name.

Alice saw fear flash in her eye for a second before she answered back shakily, "Fine! That's not a problem for me. We'll go tonight to the Mockingbird! It's the best karaoke bar in Hollywood."

"Fine, I'll meet you there." Alice said coldly, turning to walk away before she allowed herself to give the bimbo a black eye.

As she reached the elevator, she closed her eyes as she leaned against the cool metal and sighed. What was happening to her? The Alice from a month ago would never start a fight. No, she would have just walked away and allow people to make up lies about her. Alice was changing and she didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Alice."

Alice snapped her eyes open to see a pair of brown eyes staring intently into her own. She quickly turned her face to the side to avoid his eyes and to hide her blush. He was so close to her and it wasn't right. She was with Reid, not him. So, why couldn't her heart stop beating so quickly when he was near her?

The elevator opened onto their floor and Alice quickly made her way out. James caught her hand just as she was about to open her apartment door and turned her around to face him. He looked sad but why would he be? It was his blonde bimbo of a girlfriend who had fought with her. Why did he even follow her?

Alice forcefully pulled her hand out of his hold and she could have sworn she saw a flash of pain in his eyes before it disappeared.

"No offence, James, but shouldn't you be helping _Amber _with her song." Alice said, her eyes narrowing when she said that bimbo's name.

James ran a hand messily though his hair and Alice stared wide-eyed at him.

'Did that arrogant prick just mess up his own hair?' She shook her head and concentrated on what he was saying to her.

"I don't think she's better than you. Actually, I think your an amazing singer and could beat her without even breaking a sweat." James said smiling down at her.

He moved to take her hands in his and she backed away from him, "James, she's your girlfriend or whatever she is to you. Besides, I know what you think of me and it's okay. You don't have to lie to me to spare my feelings."

She shook her head when she saw him open his mouth to sprout up more lies, "I made a promise to someone very important to me that I was going to let myself shine. I promised that I wasn't going to hold myself back anymore and that's what I'm doing."

Alice smiled softly as she held back her tears, "I'm fighting to prove to everyone that I can do this and I have as much talent and determination to be here as them. I'm not going to back down, not for anyone."

Alice turned around and opened her door before James could stop her. She heard him knock and call out her name but she ignored him. She slid against the door and allowed herself to break down. The only reason she was here was because of her. Just five months ago she was sitting beside her mother's hospital begging the Doctor's to do something to save her mother but they couldn't do anything. She died in her sleep that night.

Her mother was taken away from her because of cancer, leukemia had taken her away. She was the one who protected Alice and her dreams. She encouraged her to keep fighting for her chance in the spotlight. She taught her that even if you don't win the first few battles, all that mattered was having the strength and courage to win the war.

Alice wiped away her tears and got up with new determination after thinking about her mother. She was going to show Amber that she had talent and that she belonged in Hollywood. She took out her phone and sent a message to Camille and Jo to help her get ready for tonight. Alice was going to win this battle, she was sure of it.

Wow.

Alice stared at herself in the mirror, captivated by her own appearance.

Her hair was still loosely curled with a dark blue rose pinned in it. She wore a dark blue corset that she had worn once before to a masquerade ball at her high school. It was a beautiful royal blue color with black lace on her sides and all-around the edges of the corset. Black denim shorts and her blue converse completed the outfit.

Camille and Jo had both decided on her make-up and she was pleased to see they didn't go overboard. They had only outlined her eyes with eyeliner and mascara while putting a dark pink shade of lipstick on her lips. Alice loved it and thought it looked perfect. Her dull, lifeless blue eyes looked alive and filled with mystery while her lip color was enhanced just a bit to make someones eyes wander down to them.

"You look smokin'!" Camille yelled cheerfully, as she and Jo hi-five on a job well done.

Alice turned around and smiled, "You girls look pretty smokin' yourselves.." She said giving them a playful wink.

"Of course. We have to look our best when we go into battle because I heard that bimbo was bringing along her friends." Jo said, rolling her eyes at the mention of the bimbo's friend.

Alice grabbed her black denim jacket and smiled at the girls, "Well, lets show those bimbos what real talent looks like shall we?"

Mockingbird was packed with teenagers, Alice recognized some of them from the Palm Woods while others were complete strangers. The moment they began walking over to the boys, they could hear people start to whisper and stare. Alice and the girls ignored the rude comments and stares and continued on walking with their heads held high.

"What a cheater! She's actually lived in Hollywood all her life." Jo said angrily as she sat herself beside Kendall.

Logan nodded and grew more nervous as Camille took a seat beside him, "Yeah, she doesn't actually live in the Palm Woods either. Just goes there to see her competition in the singing business."

Alice barely heard the complaints coming from Carlos as she put on her headphones to calm her nerves. She felt Reid slide an arm around her and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and she smiled up at him in thanks. She was beyond thankful to have such a good group of friends that was behind her all the way but this was her fight.

Alice tapped her foot to the beat of the music and closed her eyes to fully lose herself in the music. Music had always been in her life ever since she was a baby. It was the one thing that stayed constant in her life. The one thing that she could always depend on. It was her inspiration and she wasn't going to let some blonde bimbo come into her life and say she wasn't good enough for the music world.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and opened her eyes to glare at the blonde intruder. There in front of her was Amber with her army of blonde bimbos. It always amazed her how there were always exact replicas of girls like Amber, talk about unoriginal. Amber was still clinging onto James with her death grip but his stare was locked on the blue-eyed beauty in front of him.

"Well, don't you clean up nice but it's not going to help you win over the crowd." She sneering at Alice, "They love me so I'm going to win before I even step a foot on that stage." She let out a loud laugh which caused the other bimbos to let out their own high-pitch laugh.

Alice shrugged and took off her headphones, "You'll be going first, right? You shouldn't keep your lovely fans waiting."

Amber glared down at her and quickly turned around causing poor James to trip over his own feet. The poor soul he bumped into split all his soda all over himself. Alice couldn't help but look at him with pity as he got laughed at by the few people who saw the blunder.

Alice turned away as James went to look over at her from where he sat across the room. She watched as Amber flirted shamelessly with the DJ and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. This girl really didn't have any respect for herself, did she?

"We have a real treat for you today, our reigning champion Amber has a challenger!" The DJ yelled, the crowd started cheering and Amber blew kisses to the boys screaming her name.

"First up is Amber! I wonder if the challenger is afraid of our champion." He said tauntingly and Alice rolled her eyes at the 'Ohhh' coming from the crowd.

Was everyone in this club as moronic as that blonde bimbo?

Alice watched with interest as Amber stepped up to the mic throwing a wink at the DJ. The music started and Alice could hear her group of friends groan as the title of the song appeared on the screen. Till the World Ends by Britney Spears.

Of course, who else would she idolize?

Alice laughed at the small comments that was being whispered in her group. She was trying to be polite and quiet during the bimbo's performance but she was making it so difficult. She had pulled a random guy from the crowd, up on stage with her and was currently grinding her hips with him. It was not a sight her eyes wanted to see. Of course, the other guys who were apart of the Amber fan club were whistling and shouting.

"Finally! I thought it was never going to end!" Camille yelled, taking her hands away from Logan's eyes.

My smile widen seeing that the girls had covered their boys eyes. When I looked over at Reid, I saw that his eyes were shut tightly and I started laughing.

He opened one of his eyes just a little and asked, "Is the dirty show over? My parents taught me to never watch dirty things."

Alice nodded and held his hand, smiling up at him. He was so adorable. Reid gave her hand an encouraging squeeze before pushing her out of her seat. She gave her friends a thumbs-up as they yelled her name and words of encouragement.

She walked over to the DJ booth and folded her arms across her chest. She disliked the way he was looking her up and down with that disgusting smile on his face. She was not some piece of meat.

"So, what song do you want to sing sweetheart?" He said as he finally looked her in the eyes.

"Playing with my Heart." She said as she walked over to the mic.

She could feel the hungry stares from some of the boys in the room but ignored them. She was here to bring down Amber and that is exactly what she was going to do.

The music started to play and she closed her eyes just concentrating on the beat. Alice wasn't going to be like Amber and watch the screen to make sure her words were correct and on beat. No, she was a singer and she was going to put on one hell of a good show and show these people what a real singer is suppose to look like on the stage.

_A little tough love never hurt nobody_

_Never saw this coming_

_This side of me_

_I know where you're goin' with your sugar-laced talkin'_

_And it wasn't too hard to see_

Alice sang softly but her words were coming out strong as she stared out into the crowd. Everyone had grown silent and she began to tap her feet along with the beat.

_You think you got me right where you want me_

_You think you got the whole story_

_But I think that a proper fair warning_

_Might serve you well_

_So I'm here to tell you _

Her voice became more fierce as she started to walk off the stage and into the crowd. Reid had began clapping along to the beat which slowly started to spread around the room.

_It's not too late to do yourself a favor_

_And walk away _

_Though I know that's never been your nature_

_By the way_

_You've put yourself in danger 'cause you're playing with my heart_

_Playing with my heart_

_You're playing with my heart_

Alice walked around the room, keeping eye contact with all the boys that she passed. She was teasing them and she knew that. She made her way over to Amber's table and watched as her glare deepen. Alice simply smiled and winked at her before taking James hand and pulling him out of his seat.

_Every good girl's got a real good reason _

_To believe in breaking all the rules sometimes_

_And I'm that girl, baby you're that reason_

_And your scheming has caused me to cross the line_

She lead James to the stage, never once moving her eyes away from his. She slowly circled him as she sang and she knew that all eyes were on her.

_You lie, but I'm a pretty good liar_

_You chose a game I can play better_

_You're bright, oh but baby I'm clever_

_So you might as well let me tell you_

She took off her jacket and threw it to the side, ignoring the wolf whistles coming from the crowd. Her eyes were locking on James and he was the only one she was paying attention too.

_It's not too late to do yourself a favor_

_And walk away _

_Though I know that's never been your nature_

_By the way_

_You've put yourself in danger 'cause you're playing with my heart_

_Playing with my heart_

_You're playing with my heart_

Alice slowly walked backwards as her voice became stronger for the last verse. She watched as James took a step forward for every step she took back. His hand reaching out for hers.

_For heaven's sake what are you thinking baby?_

_You won't catch what you've been chasing_

_Trust me when I say I can keep you running_

_But I'm not coming, oh I won't come around_

Alice smiled at him when he held her hand and sang the last part. She didn't even notice but the song described them so perfectly. He was the reason she changed, he was the one who kept chasing her but it was better for him and her if he never caught her. It was for the best.

_It's not too late to do yourself a favor_

_And walk away _

_Though I know that's never been your nature_

_By the way_

_You've put yourself in danger 'cause you're playing with my heart_

_Playing with my heart_

_You're playing with my heart_

The song ended and Alice dropped his hand the moment she heard the crowd cheering loudly for her. She smiled and gave an over-exaggerated curtsy before laughing. The crowd started yelling, encore, and Alice just shook her head. The DJ pronounced her the winner and she walked off the stage and back to her seat next to Reid.

She had done it, she had beat Amber in her own domain and it felt amazing. Alice gave hi-fives to all her friends and half-listened to what kind of food and drinks they wanted to order to celebrate the victory. Her eyes wandered to James who had been dragged back to Amber's table and she could feel her heart skip a beat.

Being on stage with James was different, exciting, and felt so right. Whenever he held her hand she felt safe, protected but someone like him and someone like her weren't meant to be.

She gave him a sad smile when their eyes locked before looking back at Reid who had his arm wrapped around her. She was suppose to be with someone like Reid.


	6. Just a Jester in a Knight's Armor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to Big Time Rush**

Thank you to AmericusyoungXoXo, Tacoko, and BelWatson for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

><p>"Reid!" Alice yelled as she felt the freezing sensation of ice cubes running down her back.<p>

She jumped from her seat on the ground and began shaking her shirt, hoping the ice cold criminals would drop out. When she felt the cold cubes leave her shirt, she pouted at the laughing boy.

Reid was just laying down on the blanket, laughing at her like she was some kind of clown. She crossed her arm across her chest and began to walk away annoyed. Alice hated being made a fool of even if it was just a harmless prank.

She entered the lobby and ignored the sounds of Reid yelling after her. After the karaoke night, Reid had officially asked Alice to be his girlfriend. She was beyond happy and had said yes to him without a single doubt in her mind.

It had been a month and the honeymoon phase of their relationship seemed to be ending. Alice found herself getting annoyed with him over the simplest things. While Reid, thought that playing little pranks on her was perfectly acceptable.

She hurriedly ran into the elevator and shut the doors before he could get in. She let out a sigh of relief and messily ran her hand through her hair out of frustration.

'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself, 'Reid is suppose to be my knight in shining armor. Why am I so angry?'

Alice walked mindlessly out of the elevator, not noticing the boy that had been watching her since she stepped in the elevator. She was a mess. Reid was a sweetheart, always running to her side when she needed saving but not anymore. He was always cancelling on their dates or leaving early. He said it was because of his new part on Disney but she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Nice job! You found her, James!"

Alice looked up the moment he heard his name. James, she barely saw him since that night. She wanted them to be friends but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Besides, he seemed to not mind that she was never around. She always saw him chatting up a new girl everyday at the pool.

"Actually, she found me." James said moving to stand by Kendall, "I don't blame her. No girl can resist this face."

Alice rolled her eyes as he motioned to his face and gave his signature model look. He would never change, James Diamond would always be an arrogant prick.

"Yeah, right. So, why were you even looking for me?" She asked Kendall, ignoring James as he pulled out his lucky comb.

'Conceited idiot.' Alice thought as he randomly pulled out a mirror and started winking at himself.

Kendall ignored his best friend and smiled down at Alice, "We are having a sleepover." He said simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alice tilted her head to the side and stared at him confused. Did boys still have sleepovers at this age? Wait. Alice let out a small laugh, she was talking about the four boys of Big Time Rush. They always did things that no one would ever expect from them. It's what made them so fun to be around.

"My mom and your dad along with Katie went to San Francisco to do a little sight-seeing. So, how about it? Want to join our little slumber party?" Kendall asked with that mischievous smile of his.

"I don't know, Kendall Knight. This all seems a little fishy to me." Alice said slowly, grinning at the dirty-blonde boy.

Suddenly, Kendall got down his knees and started begging, "Please, Alice! Jo can't come unless your there. Camille is coming but her father only trust you. He wants to make sure nothing is going to happen if she comes and of course, nothing is going to happen. I even promised him but he just wouldn't believe me and I don't know what else to do so please!"

"Ok! Just get up before someone thinks your proposing to me." Alice said, wiping away the stray tears that had escaped from her eyes.

Kendall's smile was the largest she had ever seen on him and before she knew it, he had picked her up and was spinning her around. Alice just laughed cause he truly was acting like a guy who just had a girl accept his proposal. She met James eyes as she was spun around and gave him a weak smile. He had his usual pretty boy smile on his face but his eyes seemed darker.

Was something wrong with James?

"Kendall, put me down!" Alice shouted, feeling herself get light-headed from all the spinning.

He obeyed and started listing off things that needed to be done as he walked into his apartment. Alice tried to follow without stumbling but this was Alice. She felt herself lose her balance and she waited for the familiar impact with the floor but it never came.

Instead, she smelt a familiar scent of bear-a-cuda man spray and the feel of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Alice felt the heat rising to her cheeks and let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm such a klutz, aren't I?" She said removing the arms that were wrapped around her.

She debated whether to just walk after Kendall or to face those chocolate brown eyes that had so much power over her. Just like every other time, she allowed herself to look at him and smile. His eyes were like an addiction she couldn't seem to stop going back too.

She brushed back her bangs and gave him a nervous smile, "Thank you from stopping me from adding more injuries to my growing collection of bruises from my clumsy ways."

Alice turned and began walking into the boys apartment, "We should go in so I can figure out what Kendall dragged me into this time."

Inside the apartment, Alice was met with piles of pillows and sleeping bags in the living room and a table filled with every junk food imaginable. She could have sworn the pile was growing in front of her eyes.

"Boys, did you steal my Wii and the cake that I baked this morning?" Alice asked dangerously, looking at the chocolate cake sitting at the edge of the table.

All four of them froze and smiled at her sheepishly. She crossed her arms and glared at the four as they looked at each other muttering nonsense before they pushed Logan in front of her. Alice wanted to laugh at her friends but decided scaring them a little would be a lot more fun.

Logan kept stuttering and trying to find an excuse before growing frustrated, "Why do I have to face her? It was James who took the cake!"

James looked at Logan like he had just said James deepest, darkest secret before pointing his finger at Carlos. Soon, all of the boys were yelling at one another and passing the blame.

"Woah! Relax! I'm not mad!" Alice yelled, hoping to quiet down the boys. "I mean, I could care less if you took my Wii but I did make the cake for Reid."

"Oh. Well, you can take it back. We're sorry, we should have asked before we took anything." Logan said sadly, upset that he didn't think of that before.

Alice shook her head and gave him a smile to show she really wasn't mad at any of them. The boys continued setting up for the slumber party while Alice picked up the cake. She had baked the cake for Reid as a late congratulation present and planned to give it to him tonight. She decided she should swallow her pride and go up to his room to say she was sorry and congratulate him like a good girlfriend.

She told Kendall, she be right back and walked out of the apartment. Reid lived on the fourth floor so she took the stairs to give her some time to think up an apology. Alice found herself growing more nervous as she stood in front of his door and took a deep breathe.

'Come on, Alice, he's your boyfriend.' She was giving herself a pep talk in her head, how strange was she?

She knocked on the door and prepared herself for what was to come but she was not expecting _her_.

Alice stared wide-eyed at the girl standing in front of her. Chris was also an actress on Reid's new show and Alice had thought she was such a sweet girl. They had become fast friends and Alice even gave her advice on how to talk to talk to the boy she liked.

She shook her head of all those negative thoughts and tried to think positive. Reid and Chris were co-workers, maybe they were just practicing together. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Chris, funny seeing you here. I was here to talk to Reid." Alice stated trying to see if Reid was coming to the door.

Alice felt her heart drop when she saw Reid circle his arms around Chris's waist and kiss her cheek. She could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend. No, she couldn't call him that anymore. Someone who was her boyfriend wouldn't be kissing another girl right in front of her.

"Alice, you remember Chris, right?" Reid asked, giving her an oblivious smile as if he wasn't ripping her heart into pieces.

Chris gave Reid a peck on the lips and said she'll wait for him in his room. Alice watched as she disappeared into his apartment and fought to hold back the tears.

Chris leaned against the door frame and smiled down at Alice, "It's all thanks to you. Chris told me that you helped her with her insecurities and it has done wonders to her. She's my perfect dream girl. Confident, talented, and sexy."

Alice watched as he smirked at her and let a tear slide down her face. Of course, she was such an idiot to think Reid wanted to be with someone like her. She had no confidence in herself. She was just an ugly mess.

"That's wonderful, I'm glad I could help." Alice could hear her voice crack and she tried to stop herself from shaking.

'Come on, don't break in front of him. Just hold on for another minute.' Alice thought to herself as she looked down at the cake in her hands. 'Just hold on.'

"Alice! There you are! I been looking all over for you, babe."

Alice felt a pair of soft lips touch her cheeks and she looked up in shock to see James smiling down at her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave Reid a cocky smile.

"Oh, my bad. We were going to tell you later, Reid, but I guess the secret is out." James said shrugging his shoulders.

Alice eyes followed every movement the boys made, hoping a fight wouldn't break out.

"And what secret is that pretty boy?" Reid snarled.

James tightened his hold on Alice before he winked at Reid, "That Alice here has made me fall madly in love with her. We're going on a date tonight actually. Any suggestions?" James asked.

He was crazy, absolutely crazy. Did all the boys in Minnesota have something wrong with their brain or was it just the four she met? They all had this pure talent and obsession of causing everyone who crossed them to be raging with anger.

"Yeah, I suggest you don't even give her the time of day." Reid said turning his gaze to Alice, "She's just a piece of trash. She wouldn't even put out."

Alice felt her heart stop and the tears began to fall more quickly down her face. Trash? She really was just something so meaningless to him? Before Alice could even blink, James had Reid pinned to the wall and was about ready to pummel the jerk.

"Stop it! Let him go!" Chris yelled as she came running out from Reid's room.

Alice watched as she tried to pull James off Reid but he wasn't going to budge. He was seeing red as he stared down the boy. James was going to make him regret what he said about Alice.

"James! Just leave him alone." Alice yelled.

He didn't turn his gaze away from the pathetic boy squirming under his hold, "Alice, he insulted you!"

Her mind kept replaying Reid's words in her head and each time it shattered her heart even more. She looked at the cake in her hands and then back at James.

"I know what he said, James." Her voice growing stronger as she let the pain she felt turn into anger.

She glared down at the boy she let play with her heart and the girl who had stolen her boyfriend without even a drop of guilt in her for what she did.

"Both of them aren't worth the trouble. Their just two ugly people who don't have the guts to stand up to me when their alone." Alice said, anger dripping from every word she spoke, "Their just pathetic disgusting little worms. Their perfect for one another."

James pushed Reid into the wall one more time before walking over to Alice. She made her way over to the couple, watching as Chris was caring for the pathetic Reid. She smiled up at the couple before shoving the cake into both of their faces.

"Congratulations for both getting picked to be on the new show. I wish you luck!" She waved goodbye to the two worms and took James hand into her own.

"You amaze me everyday but Alice, I did come up here for a reason." James said while walking into the elevator with her.

Alice looked up at him, curiosity filling her eyes, "What reason?"

James leaned against the wall and squeezed her hand gently causing Alice to let out a smile, "To convince you to let us keep the cake."

Alice let out a loud laugh after hearing what he said and James soon joined her. Only these four boys from Minnesota would search for someone just so they can have a cake. She really was thankful everyday that she met the most amazing, down-to-earth boys in Hollywood.

She prayed everyday that they would never let anything in the world change them. They were simply perfect the way they were.

* * *

><p>Well, it's a lot shorter than my last two but it just seemed right to end it there. Reid wasn't there for long but I couldn't bring myself to keep him in the story for much longer. Beside, who wanted to see more of James and Alice?<p>

As usual, review if you have the time. Send a PM if you have any little suggestions for the story.


	7. Sleepover: BTR Style

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to Big Time Rush.**

I like to thank, AmericusyoungXoXo, Tacoko, BelWatson, and Laura for reviewing the last chapter. Also, MaxRideRox and Te1234 for adding the story to their story alert or favorite list.

Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I thought it was time the other boys of BTR and the girls had the spotlight on them for a while.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Are you kidding me?" Alice yelled in complete shock as she walked back into the boys' apartment.<p>

After James offered to help her carry her baking supplies over to the boys' apartment, she had started working on baking a couple of desserts for the slumber party. Baking had always been a favorite past time of hers and she always loved the smell of sweet desserts baking away in the oven.

Each boy had a fork stopped half-way to their mouth except for Carlos, who held a cooking spoon. Alice couldn't close her mouth from shock. They were unbelievable. She had slaved over that three-layer chocolate fudge cake for two hours! She had left for only three minutes to get more eggs to start on the cookies and brownies when she caught them red-handed.

The boys pushed James in front of her and she stared at him waiting for an explanation.

James flashed her his winning smile and wink but she wasn't going to fall for it this time. To prove her point, she crossed her arm and glared down at him. He lost his smile and ran to hide behind the other boys.

"She scares me." He whispered to them while he poked his head from between Kendall and Logan.

Yeah, they better be scared! All that hard work ruined in a matter of minutes. They could have at least cut it into pieces like civilized people but they attacked it like a bunch of savages!

"So, are you boys going to explain? I left for just three minutes and come back to you devouring my cake like a pack of wild dogs!" Alice yelled, completely frustrated by those dogs from Minnesota.

All of them backed up until they hit the counter top and held on to one another afraid for their lives.

"We're sorry! It's just that it was there and it smelled so delicious so we went to try just one tiny, little piece but it was so good! So, we just kept eating it and eating it then you walked in and we're so sorry!" Logan said, still looking frightened.

The other boys were staring wide-eyed at Alice, watching her for any sudden moments. They were ready to run for their lives if they had too.

"Yeah! Besides, its your fault for leaving us with the cake!" Kendall yelled at her and Alice turned her blue eyes on him.

He retreated back and tried to hide himself behind James who was still very much afraid of Alice. Apparently, James was not as tough as he made himself to be two hours ago. Go figure. James Diamond could be brought down by a girl.

Alice continued to glare at the four boys before fully noticing their appearances. All of them had fudge and crumbs surrounding their mouths and on their shirts. Carlos even had the piece of cake that was once on his spoon stuck to his shirt. She cracked a smile and tried to hold in her laughter but it was impossible. They were idiots but they were such adorable idiots.

All four boys looked even more afraid and slightly confused as the raven-haired girl that wanted to murder them started laughing. The door to the apartment open and Jo and Camille walked in with smiles on their faces but feeling really confused.

"What is going on here?" Camille asked looking from Alice to the four boys cowering in fear.

"She wants to kill us!" Carlos yelled out, tightening his grip on Logan's arm.

Jo raised an eyebrow and looked at Camille who looked just as confused still.

"So, why are you guys covered in chocolate?" Jo asked, motioning to their chocolate covered mouths and their dirty shirts.

The boys began wiping away the chocolate around their mouths while James screamed in horror into his mirror before cleaning himself quickly. Alice had stopped laughing and was wiping away the tears from her eyes. She gave a smile to the girls who were already dressed in their cute pajamas before facing the boys again.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She said giving them her sad puppy dog eyes which made them stop cowering in fear, "I shouldn't have over-reacted but next time, please just cut it up into pieces like a civilized people, ok?"

They all slowly nodded and Alice smiled happily before skipping over to the cake. The boys flinched when they saw her move and slowly began to back out of the kitchen. The moment they hit the kitchen table they made a break to their rooms and slammed the doors.

Camille and Jo both gave Alice a hi-five at making the boys run away like little kids. She simply shrugged and told them it was only the three of them who had to keep those boys in line that night. They all laughed and agreed as Alice passed the each of the girls a fork so they could finish off the rest of the cake.

After eating about half of the cake that the boys didn't devour, Alice started mixing together the ingredients that would make the brownies and chocolate chip cookies.

"We're going to destroy them!" Camille yelled, licking one of the beaters used to blend the brownies ingredients together. Alice poured the batter into a rectangular pan and put it into the already pre-heated oven along with the cookies Jo had been working on.

Alice opened the boys' freezer and grabbed her pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and a spoon before sitting herself in front of the oven. She leaned against the bottom cabinets and happily scooped out the mint chocolate cookie ice cream into her mouth. Alice heard the girls laughing and were soon joined by the boys who had finally stopped hiding in their rooms.

"Oh, you little boys ready to face big bad Alice again?." Alice said teasingly while sticking out her tongue at them.

She laughed as they stuck out their tongues back at her and to make it even better. All of them had picked up a piece of the cake and put it in their mouths before smiling, almost daring her to yell at them again. Oh, they were way too cute to fight with. She shook her head and went back to eating her ice cream on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked her as he started licking the bowl with left-over cookie dough.

Alice didn't turn her gaze from the oven and scooped another spoonful of ice cream before answering, "Watching them bake. I know, it's strange but its what I do."

Carlos gave her a perky ok and continued to lick the bowl. Alice slammed her spoon down in the ice cream and quickly stood up scaring James who was standing next to her.

'When did he get there? I thought he was on the other side.' Alice thought staring at the tall boy confused.

She shook her head and leaned onto the counter top moving her face close to Carlos. He froze when he saw her moving closer to her and gave a nervous laugh before running behind Camille and Jo.

"Hey! Why are you hiding behind me?" Jo asked already moving away so Alice could see Carlos cowering behind her.

She really shouldn't do things like this to him but he was just so easy to scare. Alice stood up straight and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth before humming and walking towards the door.

"Alice, did you know you're really creepy right now?" Logan said quietly, moving closer to Camille just in case she decided to attack.

Alice grinned and nodded, "It's what happens when I have sugar but that's beside the point. I just noticed you guys didn't find them." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Find what?" Kendall asked slowly.

"The pies, silly, I had..." Alice didn't get to finish her sentence before Carlos and James had both made a beeline for the door screaming for the pies.

"Wow. Those boys love..." Logan and Kendall started dragging Alice out the door saying something about she had to come with them this time so she wouldn't get mad if they took the pies.

When the two had put her in front of her apartment door she wanted to be mad that they didn't let her finish her sentences, twice, but he was being so cute. She was watching James jump up and down out of the corner of her eye, ready to bolt inside the moment the door was unlocked. She unlocked the door and stood back as the four boys went running away searching for the pies.

They looked in the cabinets and even the dishwasher. Ok, the last one was Carlos and she didn't blame the boy. She did have a habit of hiding things when she didn't want them to be found and eaten. She pushed James gently away from her fridge and pulled the freezer drawer open. Moving around some of the frozen vegetables and healthy microwavable meals, she uncovered the three different pies.

She heard the four boys yell in victory before they each went to grab the pies. Kendall was the only one who didn't get one. Mainly, because Carlos had tackled him to the ground and grabbed the pie before he could get back up. It really was funny watching four teenage boys fight one another for pie.

"As much fun as this is. You boys will be sharing with everyone." She said looking sternly at the boys, "The only reason I told you is because I know two of you really like eating pie while your playing video games."

They all nodded in understanding and walked back into their own apartment, muttering fiercely with one another about who got the first slice of each pie. Boys, can't live with them and you can't live without them.

Alice put another spoon of ice cream in her mouth as she walked out of her apartment and locked it. The brownies and cookies were already on the counter cooling and the boys were setting up the first game. Wii tennis was her favorite. She got a little bit crazy and way too into the game for her own good but it was fun.

Alice found the pies on the kitchen table and Jo was cutting them and putting them in separate plates. Alice couldn't help but smile that the boys had actually listened to her this yelled out which pie each boy wanted to eat first and nodded her head. Jo had gotten the Cookies and Creme for her and Kendall. While Camille got the Strawberry Creme for her and Logan. Alice picked up two plates of Hershey's Creme and handed them to Carlos and James.

Carlos smiled happily up at her and said a mumbled thank you as he shoved the piece of pie in his mouth. She chuckled a little at the boy and turned to James who gave her a small smile before turning to the game. Alice felt her heart flutter but pushed down the feeling.

This was ridiculous.

Alice put her ice cream back into the freezer and put the brownies and cookies on a plate. She placed them on the living room table and sat down on the floor leaning against the couch. Alice grabbed a brownie and ate it while she watched Jo and Kendall go head to head with one another.

She smiled, letting the brownie lightly touch her lips as Kendall and Jo started shouting insults at one another to make the other lose concentration. This always happened no matter who was playing the game. The shyest boy or girl who never spoke a word could turn into a fiery warrior shouting insults at their opponent without a second thought. Alice was perfect proof of that.

"Do you just enjoy sitting on the floor or are you afraid of sitting next to me?"

Alice turned herself around to face the boy and found her face just inches away from his lips. She felt herself gulp nervously as her eyes wandered to his lips. Those soft kissable lips.

'Get a hold of yourself!' Alice yelled inside her head when she saw those perfect lips turn upward into a smirk, 'Gosh, its like you never seen lips before.'

"I am not afraid, Mr. Diamond. I just like that I have more room down here to spread out if I want too." Alice said, staring him straight in the eyes.

She was not going to back down. Alice Isabelle Sawyer did not back down especially not because of a boy.

James stretched his arms before placing them behind his head, "Suit yourself, princess. I was going to offer to switch places with you but since you love the floor so much I won't separate you two."

Alice pouted and turned back around. James confused her to no end and made her so frustrated. He had so many different personalities and she wondered how they all fit into that little brain of his. James wasn't dumb but he definitely didn't have the intellectual capabilities like Logan.

Alice ran a hand messily through her hair out of habit and found someone's hand twirling her hair. She froze for a minute before putting her hand back down. She didn't want to turn around and face those familiar eyes. Throughout the entire game between everyone the hand never left her hair until it was his turn to play.

Alice could feel her heart beating inside her chest and sighed. She really hated that he had such an effect on her by just doing the simplest thing.

It was Alice turn to play and she was facing Carlos. Somehow, the boys had gathered on one end of the couch and the other girls on the other. Alice decided to move sides and smirked at Carlos. He was already acting cocky and saying he'll go easy for her. Boys. When are they ever going to learn to not say that stupid phrase?

"Thanks, Carlos, I would really appreciate it if you took it easy on me." Alice said softly, giving him her famous shy, innocent smile.

Carlos got a goofy look on his face and started stuttering, "No problem, Alice. I shouldn't play so hard against a girl like you."

A girl like her? What was she, a delicate flower or an 11-year old who would cry if she got beat? Oh, he was so going down!

The game started and the first game belonged to Carlos. She was purposefully swinging late so she miss the balls. Alice winked at Camille and Jo who started rooting for her while the boys did the same for Carlos. They winked back at her and Alice really started to play to show those boys you don't go easy on a girl.

"What the..how did she do that?" Carlos yelled in shock as Alice got two games in a row.

The boys were staring wide-eyed at the screen and were speechless. It was the last point and Alice just needed one more point till she won the game, set, and match. Lucky for her, it was her serve. She did her fast serve and it became an ace. The girls yelled in victory and hi-five one another while the boys were at a lost.

"Don't be disappointed boys. I mean, you should never underestimate a girl whose been playing video games all her life." Alice pointed out and stuck her tongue out at them in victory.

They started yelling for a re-match, the girls shook their heads and told them to man-up. It was already nine at night, and time for a movie.

She listened into the discussion with everyone as they argued about what movie they should watch first. The boys were shooting for a scary movie while the girls and Carlos were going for something cute.

"I want to watch Nightmare on Elm Street!" Kendall argued while Logan and James nodded in agreement.

Jo and Camille glared at their boyfriends. Well, in Camille's situation it was a boy she liked who also liked her. Those two really needed to be a couple already.

"Well, _we _want to watch Despicable Me." Jo stated.

Alice decided to stay out of the argument, not minding either of the choices the two groups had picked. Besides, she knew eventually the boys were going to give in to the girls and Carlos. They just couldn't win when they were up against girls. We were stubborn as hell and had a tendency to prove ourselves when ever challenged.

Alice pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them, she was getting cold. She looked down at her outfit and regretted not wearing a longer pair of pajama pants or a long-sleeve t-shirt at least. She was dressed in a pair of her favorite purple plaid boxer shorts with a black tank top.

"Cold?"

Alice saw a warm fleece blanket come into view and smiled as it covered her. She let out a small thank you as she positioned herself more comfortably so the blanket could cover her more easily. Somehow the girls had won, like she had expected it, and Kendall had put in the movie with a pout on his face. Jo curled up next to him and kissed him on the cheek making him light up.

Girls, we held so much power over a boy if we wanted too.

The movie began to play just as Logan turned off the lights and Alice felt herself become a little envious. Jo and Camille both had someone to cuddle with lovingly as they watched the movie. Sure, there was Carlos and James but she couldn't picture herself being that way with Carlos even if it was just as friends.

James was a different story. She wish she did take that seat beside him but she didn't think she could take it. Her stomach was already filled with butterflies fluttering around nervously as she thought of the conceited boy. If she sat beside him, she would guarantee that her face would be bright red.

Despicable Me was definitely a good choice. Everyone was laughing non-stop, it was just too cute. Nightmare of Elm Street was a different story. Alice loved horror movies but that didn't mean she ever want to watch one alone. She found herself looking fearfully at the screen and debated closing her eyes but it wasn't going to help. She really hated this guy. He was beyond creepy and he could come into your dreams. How messed up is that?

Alice felt her hair being played with again and calmed down. It always soothed her when she knew someone was with her while she watched these movies. She was thankful to James for doing that simple gesture even if he didn't know he was.

Finally, the movie ended!

The plate of sweets were long gone by the end of it and everyone was buzzing with sugar. The boys had started racing each other to the slide and playing with their Foosball table. While the girls were left on the couch to start whispering things about the boys to each other.

It was a perfect little slumber party.

By the time, it hit 3 a.m. everyone had calmed down and settled into their respective spots around the apartment. Kendall and Jo were sleeping beside one another in their own little corner while Camille and Logan were in another. Carlos had decided he wanted to camp up near the slide and had ran up there before anyone else stole his idea. Alice decided the farthest spot away from the couples was the couch so she put her sleeping bag and pillow on one end.

"Great minds think alike." James said, putting his sleeping bag and pillow on the other end.

Alice smiled and laid in her sleeping bag, looking up at the ceiling. She had always been a night owl. Her mind always had a million thoughts running through it and she had trouble making herself just make it stop. Tonight was definitely going to cause her trouble with James just mere inches away from her. Alice turned on her side and sighed closing her eyes to at least make an attempt to get some sleep.

Alice didn't know how long she stayed in that position trying to will herself to sleep but it wasn't working. Quietly, Alice got out of her sleeping bag and slowly made her way to the door. She made sure she had her key to her apartment if she got locked out of the boys' apartment and left the room. Alice walked barefoot through Palm Woods and found herself making her way to the pool.

Something about the water always attracted Alice. It was so still, so peaceful but without warning everything could change and you could be fighting with it to stay alive. She was so silly. It was a pool, not a raging ocean. She chuckled to herself as she slowly put her legs over the edge and into the water. She swung her legs back and forth as she looked up at the full moon.

Of course, the sky was pitch black with only random flashing lights coming from the airplanes travelling through the sky. It would be beautiful if she was away from all the lights. She would be able to see the shining stars that shined so brightly even if they were millions of miles away.

'I wonder if I'll ever shine that brightly.' Alice wondered to herself, 'If I'll become the brightest star, the world had ever seen, and they would cheer my name all over the world.'

Alice smiled up at the night sky and sighed, 'Screaming my name? Someone like me being loved all over the world? What a crazy dream, a hopeless dream.'

Alice felt something soft cover her shoulders and looked down to see the same blanket James had put on her in the apartment. She turned to her side to see the very boy himself sit beside her. He had followed her out here?

"What are you doing out here, Alice?" He asked her while pulling his knee into his chest.

Alice watched as he rubbed his arms to keep them warm and held out part of the blanket towards him. He didn't make a move to move close to her so she made it for him. She slid the blanket over his shoulder and held it until he took hold of it and covered himself. Alice put down her arm and stared down at the water.

"I couldn't sleep. So, I thought I come out here and just think a little. Why are you here?"

James shrugged and looked down at her, "I thought you be cold and lonely. Is it because of what happened today?"

She knew exactly what he was talking about and could feel herself shrinking back into her protective shell. Reid had been one of the few she had let into her life. She had opened her heart completely to him and it wasn't enough. He was looking for something more and Alice couldn't give it to him. She wondered if she could ever be what someone wanted.

Wasn't being herself enough? Why were people saying she didn't have this or needed to do this to become better? If she changed, she wouldn't be Alice. She just be some stranger living in her own body.

"No." Alice said, her voice coming out broken even though she tried to hide it, "It's not Reid, in general, it's more of what he said. I wasn't what he wanted."

James snorted, "What he wanted, all he wants is a pretty girl without a brain. Someone who worships him."

"So, I'm not pretty."

Of course not. Why did she even think that James would even think she was pretty? He flirted and went on dates with so many gorgeous girls. How could she even think she could shine just as bright as them in his eyes?

Alice felt James fingers gently touch her chin and raised it so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Alice, don't ever allow a guy to decide if your pretty or not. It's never their right to give an opinion like that. Although, you could choose to believe me right now or not but I'm not going to take back the words I'm about to say."

His chocolate brown eyes held her gaze, making sure that he had her attention. "You're beautiful. The most beautiful girl I ever met in my life. You have such a kind and giving heart but a fiery attitude that comes out whenever you're passionate. You truly are one of a kind, Alice, and I'm glad I had the chance to meet you."

Alice was speechless. No one had ever said anything like that to her and it was making her heart race crazily in her chest. Her eyes closed for just a second as she tried to think of something to say to him. Once again, James had made her speechless and her mind blank.

She decided a simple 'thank you' would work just for the time being. She opened her eyes to look back into those chocolate brown eyes and say her silly 'thank you'..

When she found a pair of soft lips covering her own.

James Diamond was kissing her.

Alice closed her eyes and decided that she was going to live in the moment. She was not going to think about all the 'what-ifs' and 'buts'.

She was going to enjoy feeling wanted by the boy she had fallen for without even knowing when.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go! I know its only the seventh chapter and I already have Alice and James kissing. I'm a little bit of a sucker when it comes to romance so I am sorry. I suck at keeping things in suspense but I do still have a few little twists in mind :p<p>

Sorry, this was suppose to come out last night but I kept getting distracted with the Warped Tour and my little K-Pop music. A few of the groups I like have come up with new albums and I was listening to the songs haha. Yeah, I like BTR, K-Pop, rock, and country music. Is it a little strange?

Well! Review if you can :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Big Time Rush.**

I like to thank BelWatson, AmericusyoungXoXo, KendallsWifey112 and Tacoko for reviewing the last chapter. Also, Flyawayy, KendallSchmidt31, and reaganXkeaganXoXo for adding the story to their alert/favorite list.

Before I start if anyone is interested in K-Pop or open to listening to it, I suggest B1A4. I just found them today and you should thank them :p I was in such a horrible mood and just watching them perform "Ok" put a smile on my face. So, here's another chapter thanks to B1A4 :D

* * *

><p>Alice Isabelle Sawyer loathed James Diamond.<p>

Her mind flashed back to the kiss and she slammed the keys of the piano in anger. She had been sitting at Rocque Records for the past hour and nothing. Not only did he ignore her and acted like nothing even happened between them. He had the nerve to flirt with three other girls in front of her! Leaving Alice to think about that stupid, insensitive jerk instead of finishing her album!

"Alice, take a break. The dogs need to rehearse the new song I wrote them!"

Alice rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming and began gathering her things. It had only been four days since the slumber party but to Alice it felt like a lifetime. She avoided all of the boys and spent all her time hiding out at Rocque Records. The other boys of Big Time Rush didn't know about the kiss between her and James and she wanted to keep it that way.

'Stupid headache.' Alice muttered angrily in her head, 'You have such perfect stupid timing.'

She saw the boys wave and say their hello's to her but she didn't give them any attention. She wanted to get out of his sight as quickly as possible. She didn't trust herself to look him in the eyes and be face with that adorable smile.

Alice would punch that pretty boy smile right off his face.

She walked out the door and found Freight Train with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows floating on top. She smiled up at him and took a seat in the lobby before drinking her delicious hot chocolate. This had been a daily routine for her and Freight Train. He always had a cup of hot chocolate for her whenever she was done with practice and they always sat in silence in the lobby.

"Do you think I'm being silly Freight Train?" Alice asked while looking down into her drink.

Yes, Alice didn't tell Camille or Jo about the kiss but she told Freight Train. Honestly, he was a good listener and always had excellent advise if people just listened to him. Beside, she trusted him enough to know he wouldn't tell her problems to the world especially to the boys.

"No, you have every right to be mad but you have to talk to him sometimes. You are also hurting the boys by avoiding them too."

Alice sighed and leaned into the couch. She knew that avoiding the boys would hurt their feelings but she couldn't trust her emotions. She was never good at hiding her feelings. It was as if whatever she was feeling became permanently tattooed to her forehead for the world to see.

"Fine." Alice said feeling completely defeated, "I won't avoid them anymore but I can't talk to him. I mean, we kissed and he's acting like it never even happened!"

"You and James kissed!"

Alice looked up quickly and stared wide-eyed at Logan who was staring at her equally shocked. Freight Train had gotten up without either of them noticing and had hoisted Logan up onto his shoulder. Logan let out a high pitched scream and Alice just kept staring at him in shock.

He just said her and James. She didn't even mention James name when she was speaking. How did he find out?

"Do you want me to _talk _to him?" Freight Train asked her, stressing the word talk.

Logan started squirming around on his shoulder hoping the movements would make Freight Train drop him but it didn' name was Freight Train! She didn't think anyone could escape him unless he allowed them too.

Alice shook her head and folded her legs underneath her so she was sitting Indian style on the couch. Freight Train placed Logan beside her and watched him like a hawk. Logan inched his way towards Alice, thinking he be safer if he was near her.

"Alice, what's going on?" Logan asked her, keeping a wary eye on Freight Train.

Alice turned to Logan and looked at him curiously. He was smart. Logan was considered the "brains" of the group and Alice agreed after seeing his grades in school. If it was any of the other boys, they would have just questioned who she kissed. She even doubted James would figure out that it was him she was talking about.

"No one is suppose to know about what happened to me and James. I only told Freight Train because I trusted him not to tell anyone. So, can you please keep it a secret?" Alice begged him, she could feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Of course, we're friends." Logan stated simply while giving her his signature crooked smile.

Alice wiped away the tears that spilled from eyes with her sleeve and smiled. She was happy that it was Logan who found out and not Kendall or Carlos. She knew that they wouldn't be able to contain themselves if they knew James had kissed her and then ignored her.

"I'm sorry about ignoring you." Alice said quietly, "I didn't think I could handle being in the same place as him and you guys are always together. So, I had to avoid you guys as well. I'm sorry."

Logan gave her a careful hug, making sure he didn't knock the hot drink out of her hands. Alice smiled into the hug, feeling truly happy ever since the incident. Logan was so sweet and she felt herself slowly sliding out of her shell. She could trust Logan, he was a friend she could trust and depend on. He was proving it to her at that very moment just by comforting her broken heart.

"What's going on here?" A voice yelled out and Logan quickly moved his arm and jumped up from his seat.

He started stuttering and shaking his head from side to side like crazy. If Alice wasn't distracted by the pair of chocolate brown eyes that was flicking between her and Logan, she would have laughed at him. She had been avoiding him for four days and he finally noticed her in this predicament. Someone in the world must really hate her because they kept screwing with her life.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and looked into her cup instead of his eyes, "Nothing. I was upset that I can't get the last three songs on my album to work and he was just comforting me."

"So, he has to hold you to comfort you?" James asked, glaring at Logan.

The poor boy just couldn't catch a break. First, it was Freight Train and now it was James. He was starting to think that he shouldn't have ever left rehearsal to go to the bathroom.

Alice could feel the anger she felt for him bubble over and found herself staring coldly into his eyes. She could tell he was a bit confused by her sudden anger but she ignored it.

"What he does to comfort me is not your problem, James. I needed a hug and I'm happy Logan was kind enough to give me one." Alice said as she gave Logan a small smile, "Beside, I enjoy being with Logan. He's a sweet guy."

Both boys stared at her in shock while Freight Train rolled his eyes. She let out a chuckle after seeing the eye roll, she could never picture him doing that. She unwrapped her legs from under her and placed the cup onto the table. She went to stand up but found that one of her legs had fallen asleep. She fell back down onto the couch and found both boys instantly on each side.

Weird but then again, they were her friends even if James was an annoying heartless jerk at the moment. Alice tapped her numb leg onto the ground hoping the tingling sensation went away soon. She hated that feeling, it wasn't painful but she still didn't like it.

"Are you ok? Is there something wrong with your leg?" Logan asked quickly, his instincts kicking in.

Alice smiled and shook her head, he would really make an amazing doctor if he had the chance. Maybe, she could talk her dad into letting Logan shadow him for a day or two to see what a real hospital was like.

"My leg just fell asleep. Don't worry so much, silly." She laughed and lightly pushed Logan to bring that crooked smile back on his face.

There it was. Alice smiled happily up at him and started getting up. Her leg was finally awake and she was so excited that stupid sensation was gone. She really needed to start sitting properly and to stop cutting off blood circulation to her legs.

"Anyway," Alice said awkwardly as the two boys had continued to watch her, "don't you boys have rehearsal? Gustavo is going to blow a gasket if you both aren't back there soon."

At the sound of Gustavo's name, both boys had started sprinting to the practice room. Yeah, those boys were so predictable.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Freight Train asked, watching as she tripped over her own feet.

"Um...no, I'm good. I'm just going to go back to the Palm Woods. Bye!" Alice pulled out her iPod from her bag and placed the headphones around her neck as she scrolled through the band names. She stopped on a Korean boy band and hit enter. She was in the mood for a song that would make her smile and B1A4 had such an addictive and up-beat melody to their songs.

Alice hummed along to the song and walked happily back to the Palm Woods. Her dad had finally gotten a day off from the hospital and they were spending it together. He was going to make her favorite dinner, pasta with mushrooms, peas, and chicken all covered in alfredo sauce. She could already feel herself salivating for the delicious dish.

She had just gotten to the fourth song when she entered the Palm Woods. She quickly made her way into the elevator ignoring Amber and her cronies. She still didn't understand why she spent so much time here when she didn't even live at the Palm Woods. Alice didn't think much into it knowing that it would only give her another headache.

"Belle! Perfect timing, I just got done cooking."

Alice smiled happily as she saw the food already on the kitchen table. She happily twirled her fork into the delicious pasta and put it into her mouth. Delicious.

"So, have you spent time with those boys lately?"

Alice froze and started pushing around the pasta with her fork. Her dad always knew when something was wrong with her. She was a creature of habit. She did the exact same thing for everything she did and if something changed there was something wrong in her life.

"The freezer is packed with ice cream and there's three different kinds of cakes in the fridge. Obviously, there's something wrong. You usually limit your sugar intake to only one dessert."

Alice bit her bottom lip and suddenly, felt herself losing her appetite. How was she going to tell her dad about James? He was her father! He was going to want to murder the poor boy if he found out. She tried to think of any excuse she can tell her dad. Her mind was literally running a hundred different ideas.

"Well, you remember Logan, right?" She asked him.

He chewed his food thoughtfully before swallowing, "The smart one, right?"

Alice nodded her head and poked a piece of chicken, "Well, he told me he wanted to study to become a doctor. Of course, he's in a band now and he doesn't know if he'll ever get the chance. So, I was wondering if maybe you can let him follow you around at work for a day."

She shoved the piece of chicken into her mouth and mentally sighed. That was a good enough excuse for her dad. He knew that she worried for people when their not able to go for a dream because of their current situation or obstacles.

"Well, if that's all then it's no problem. I can allow him to shadow me on a case." Her dad said simply like it was the simplest thing he ever heard.

Alice looked up at him open-mouthed. No problem? What did he mean by that? Was he really going to let Logan follow him at the hospital?

"Of course, I'll have to speak to him. Is he free sometime tonight?"

Alice nodded her head knowing that the boys would be returning within the hour. Gustavo never enjoyed being with the dogs longer than he needed too. Beside, they always ended up in another argument and the boys would run for their lives while Gustavo was left there raging mad.

Her father nodded his head and got up to put his plate in the sink, "Well, finish up. We can head over as soon as your done."

Alice just kept sitting there in complete shock, mindlessly shoving food into her mouth. She had been thinking of asking her dad that question but further in the future. She just couldn't believe he said yes so easily. Then again, he did work in a private hospital. He was like Dr. House, only taking cases that could not be identified anywhere else.

Alice heard her phone vibrating in her bag but she ignored it. She knew that it would be one of the boys but she didn't want to take the chance. It could be his name on the screen and she didn't want to start another argument with him. She quietly finished her dinner and went through all the ways she could get Logan alone. She wanted to be the one to tell him and she didn't want an audience staring her down.

"Dad, do you think I can tell him the good news?"

She watched her dad shrug his shoulder before agreeing to her request. She happily placed her plate in the sink, turning on the water to let the dishes soak. Alice grabbed her phone as they left their apartment and took a deep breathe. She slid open her phone and found a new text message from James Diamond.

She told her dad and Ms. Knight that she be inside in a moment and opened the message. She leaned against the wall as she read the short message.

Are you and Logan together? ;)

Her and Logan. This boy knew how to push her buttons! He even put a damn winking face at the end! She angrily slid her phone shut and walked into the apartment. There she found her father talking to Ms. Knight and the boys at the table eating fish sticks.

Wow. Never get in the way of boys and their fish sticks.

They were attacking the fish sticks like they hadn't had food in months. James and Carlos were even having a fish stick sword fight. Boys are so strange.

Alice shook her head before walking over to Logan and asked him to come outside for a moment. He nodded taking a handful of fish sticks before following her out the door. The moment they were out in the hallway she leaned against the wall and smiled happily.

Logan looked at her confused but kept eating his fish sticks.

"So, I have some really good news for you." Alice said her smiling growing even bigger.

Her blue eyes locked onto Logan's as he nodded, "Ok, what is it? It's fish stick Friday. I want to go back in before there all gone."

Alice rolled her eyes and walked up to him and pulled the fish stick he was about to put in his mouth out of his hand. He gasped and tried to get the fish stick back but she kept it behind her back. She kept moving back till she hit the wall again and shook her head. Logan was really close to her and kept trying to find a possible opening so he could get his fish stick.

"If you listen for one second you would think it's way better than a piece of fish stick!" Alice yelled at him as he began poking her sides.

She jumped at the touch and pouted. She was ticklish but there was no way he was getting the fish stick before she told him.

"Nothing is better than fish sticks." Logan said with the crooked smile on his face when he saw her jump.

Alice frowned feeling herself getting annoyed, "Fine, I guess I'll tell my dad you turned down the offer."

Logan nodded before he froze and moved his face closer to her own. Alice disliked people invading her personal bubble. She wanted to kick him in the shin just to make him back away from her but that would be mean.

"Your dad is a doctor, right? What did he offer?" Logan asked feeling himself getting nervous.

He had been wanting to talk to Dr. Sawyer ever since Alice mentioned that he was one of the top doctor's in the United States.

Alice smiled before holding the fish stick between their faces. Logan stared at the fish stick in confusion before shaking his head and encouraging her to tell him by moving closer.

Alice took a deep breathe before dropping her hands by her sides, "Well, I told him you were interested in becoming a doctor and I asked if you could shadow him at work. He said ok and that you could follow him as he worked a case. Of course, he's going to go in more detail with you himself but I wanted to tell you the good news."

Alice started watching Logan waiting for him to show some kind of reaction. He was completely blank. No emotion, no feelings were showing on his face and it was scaring her. She put her hands on his shoulder and shook him gently trying to get him to show some reaction.

Before she knew it, she was being held in a tight grip by Logan and he was kissing her.

Her eyes widened in shock and Logan quickly pulled away after he realized what he was doing. He began stuttering he was sorry and he was just excited. Alice just nodded and looked Logan in the eyes.

"Logan, its fine. I know you're excited. Beside, you like Camille and not me. It's just a mistake." She said happily before giving him a friendly hug to say she forgave him.

Logan hugged her back gently and Alice smiled happy that her friendship with him wasn't easily broken. What she didn't hear though was the sad tone in his voice when he said mistake and the hurt in his eyes.

* * *

><p>First, I'm sorry its late but I updated today even though its already 11...<p>

Also, its not as long as I wanted to be but I had work and didn't have much time to write today. Yes, you all must hate me for making it not as long or having it updated late but B1A4 got me through and I finished the chapter :)

hehe, off to bed because I have work in the morning. Gross .


	9. Without Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Big Time Rush.**

**Lyrics are from Without Words - Park Shin Hye **

**Yes, it's Korean but I think the song is really beautiful and I think it fits the storyline perfectly right now :p**

Thank you to AmericusyoungXoxo, BelWatson, Mikichan21, BurstofSunshine, and KendallsWifey112 for reviewing the last chapter. Also, thanks to A Weird Production, Proud2BeMe, SterlingStarStruck, and Mikichan21 for add the story to the favorite/story alert list.

Now, on with the next chapter before I fall back asleep . All those early morning and sleepless night for college finally caught up to me :p

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't have done that,<em>

_I should have pretended not to know_

_like I didn't see it, like I couldn't see it_

_I shouldn't have looked at you in the first place_

_I should have run away_

_I should have pretended I wasn't listening_

_like I didn't hear it, like I couldn't hear it_

_I shouldn't have heard your love in the first place_

_Without a word, you made me know what love is_

_Without a word, you gave me your love_

_Made me fill myself with your every breath_

_Then you ran away_

_Without a word, love leaves me_

_Without a word, love abandons me_

_Wondering what to say next_

_My lips were surprised_

_It came without a word_

_Why does it hurt so much?_

_Why does it hurt continuously?_

_Except for the fact that I can't see you anymore, and that you're not here anymore_

_otherwise, it'll be just the same like before_

_Without a word, you made me know what love is_

_Without a word, you gave me your love_

_Made me fill myself with your every breath_

_Then you ran away_

_Without a word, love leaves me_

_Without a word, love abandons me_

_Wondering what to say next_

_My lips were surprised_

_Without a word, tears starts falling down_

_Without a word, my heart is broken_

_Without a word, I waited for love_

_Without a word, love hurts me_

_I've become transparent, I've become a fool_

_and I cry just by looking at the sky_

_Without a word, separation finds me_

_Without a word, the end comes to me_

_It tool my heart by surprised_

_To send you away unexpectedly_

_It came without a word_

_Without a word, love appears_

_Without a word, love vanishes_

_Like a fever I've had, maybe all I have to do is hurt for a while_

_Because in the end, the only thing that remains are scars_

Alice smiled happily as Freight Train gave her a thumbs-up. She had finished the lyrics after that night. That horrible night that seemed like a lifetime ago but it had only been a week. She felt herself nervously finger the music sheets and smile sadly. That night was suppose to be a new start for her and it turned out to be a nightmare.

James had seen Logan and her hug and started yelling at her. Logan had defended her and she could see the boys breaking their friendship with every hurtful word they said. Alice couldn't allow that to happen, the two boys were best friends. Beside, if they fought it would tear the whole group apart. Alice couldn't allow a friendship to be destroyed so she promised to stay away from all of them.

She was heartbroken, not because she was losing four amazing boys in life. No, it was the happiness in James eyes when he heard she never be around again. She was just a nuisance to him. She wanted to hate him, to be filled with anger but she couldn't.

She was just in pain.

"Great job, Alice, are you ready to go to the shoot or would you like to rehearse first?"

Alice fingered through the music sheets and debated with herself before answering, "Let's get this shoot over with."

Alice grabbed the music sheets as her manager led her out of the booth. She said goodbye to everyone and began talking to Sam. She had met Sam about five days ago when Griffin had announced she be going on a world tour. She felt anxious about being thousands of miles away from her father but Sam was wonderful. He was like the fun and loving Uncle who spoiled you rotten whenever he came to visit.

"We'll be shooting some pictures for your fans that we'll put on the website. It's been a while since they last seen you and you have changed so much. From a YouTube Star to an up-and-coming singer about to tour the world!"

Alice chuckled as Sam started doing hand gestures going into his explanation of the photo shoot. She started laughing harder as he stopped her to show some poses he thought she should do. It looked so wrong for a middle-aged man to make adorable poses.

"Alice! Where have you been?"

Alice looked up at the sound and felt her heart stop. Carlos had ran up to her and gave her a friendly hug. She didn't make a move to return the gesture instead she pulled herself away from him. She could see the look of hurt in his eyes but she ignored it. She promised herself she wouldn't break this friendship.

"Alice has been getting ready to go on tour." Sam asked as he smiled kindly at the boys.

Alice couldn't look into their eyes. She didn't want to see the hurt in their eyes or the happiness in his. She didn't think her heart could take anymore pain.

"Tour? She's going on tour!" Logan asked, his voice raising with each word he said.

Alice felt Sam put an arm around her and nodded, "Isn't it amazing? Her album will be released in just a week and she'll be going on a world tour for three months!"

Alice jumped slightly as she heard all the boys yell. She looked up in surprise and saw all their faces filled with complete shock and pain even his.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me...I mean, us." James corrected himself as he stepped closer to her.

She found herself backing away from him. Afraid that if he touched her she fall apart right there in front of him. She felt so many emotions running through her body. She was afraid, hurt, and confused. She didn't understand why he care that she was going away. He should be happy, right? Happy just like he was when she promised to stay away from him.

"Griffin told me just a couple of days ago. Since then, Sam and I have been getting ready for the tour." Alice said quietly as she moved herself closer to Sam.

Sam instantly tightened his grip on her and moved slightly so he could block her from the boys. Alice was grateful to Sam for understanding when she felt uncomfortable and didn't question her. He simply stood in front of her and protected her from the world.

"I hate to cut this short, boys, but Alice has a shoot to go too. Excuse us."

Sam made his way through the boys and Alice quickly followed. Her eyes locked on Sam's back as she passed the hurt-looking boys. She had to be strong. She wasn't their friend anymore. From now on, she was just a stranger.

Sam opened the car door for her and she got into the passenger seat. She opened the window as Sam turned on the car and she glanced our the window. The door had been thrown open and she saw the four boys come running outside.

She felt the tears begin to fill her eyes as they started yelling her name. He made her promise to stay away and yet, he was running after.

He confused her.

He made her heart break more times than she could count.

Though, she had to thank him. He had made her break out of her shell and believe in herself. He had shown her that love was a beautiful feeling.

Alice closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. She quietly said thank you and felt Sam hold her hand. She opened her eyes to see him smiling kindly as he pulled out in the roads. Alice let out a small smile and looked at her side mirror to see the boys panting at the end of the driveway.

Thank you, James, for being my first love. I'll never forget you.

Alice watched as the boys grew smaller in her mirror before watching the passing buildings out her window. She arrived at the shooting location and allowed the experienced make-up artists and costume designers to get to work.

The company decided Alice would stay true to her YouTube image. A simple but elegant appearance that seemed almost angelic at times. The make-up artist concentrated on bringing out her eyes, making the dark blue eyes more noticeable. They lightly applied a bit of blush to her cheeks and a light shade of pink to her lips.

Alice changed into her first outfit, a strapless gold dress with a sweetheart neckline and a full tulle skirt. The bodice was decorated beautifully in silver. She had chosen a simple gold mask accented with silver vine-like design on the edges to match the dress. She slipped on her gold ballet flats and walked out of the changing room.

She was quickly rushed to the set and she stood in front of white back drop. The photographer smiled at her as he told her what to do. She was just meant to stand there and take elegant, beautiful photographs. Alice tried different poses from ones like a princess to just the shy teenage girl she was.

Alice looked at the photographs with Sam, picking the ones they liked best for the website. Alice walked back into the changing room to find her second outfit. It was a simple white dress with a loose and flowing bottom. She wore the same mask as before and slipped into a pair of white heels.

As Alice walked out into the set with the make-up artists fixing her hair and make-up as she went. She stopped when she saw the security guards lifting four boys away from the set. Alice walked quickly to the seen and yelled for them to put down the boys.

It's them, of course, who else would come onto a private shoot? Alice walked up to Logan and shoved him even though he didn't even move an inch. She knew that he could have stopped them from looking for her but he didn't. He was just as silly as the rest of those dogs.

"What do you dogs think you're doing?" Alice asked crossing her arms across her chest.

The boys just stared open-mouthed at her and she continued to glare at them. Why are they so shock to see her? They just trespassed on her photo shoot.

"Alice?" Logan asked quietly as he fingered her mask.

Alice nodded, not caring that he was touching her at the moment, "Well, do you have a reason for being here?"

"Wow. You look hot!" Carlos said loudly before moving to hide behind Kendall, "I mean beautiful. Please, don't hurt me!"

Alice sighed and shook her head, "It's fine, Carlos, so who's going to tell me why you're here?"

James pulled Logan's hand away from Alice and took his spot in front of her. She felt her breathe get caught in her throat but tried to calm herself. She finally admitted to herself that James had been her first love but she didn't prepare herself for this.

To be face to face with the love of her life.

No, she was hoping she wouldn't see him till she came back from her tour. She wasn't ready. Her heart wasn't ready to be broken again.

"We wanted to come and ask why you're leaving so soon. We barely saw you the past few days. Can't you delay your tour for a bit?"

Alice stared up into those chocolate brown eyes and smiled sadly. She didn't know why he suddenly changed his decision about her but she was glad he didn't hate her. She never wanted anyone to hate her especially him. She loved him too much.

"No, James, I can't. I'm sorry but I came here for this, to one day go on a world tour and meet my fans. I been waiting for this chance my whole life." She said happily as she thought of her fans and the many concerts she would play for them.

She watched as the boys looked heartbroken but she knew they understood. It was her life and they were all here in Hollywood to become celebrities. Alice was just the first one to start the journey.

"No."

Alice stared up at James in shock as the boys tried to calm him down. He looked angry and it was beginning to scare Alice. He threw the boys off him and took Alice's hands in his own.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I made you do this, didn't I? Just cause I forced you to stay away from the others and me. You're leaving because of me."

Alice watched as his brown eyes closed and his hold on her hands tightened.

"I was jealous. I couldn't stand the idea of you being in someone else's arms. I didn't want anyone taking you from me so I thought pushing you away would be for the best. Of course, that plan backfires and you're leaving me. I'm sorry, can't you stay? We can go on tour together, doesn't that sound like a better idea?"

Alice looked up into his hopeful eyes and shook her head. She watched as his chocolate brown eyes glistened over with tears and she lifted her hand to wipe a tear that fell from his eyes. He looked broken just like how she felt whenever he broke her heart. She wanted to stay with him but she couldn't.

They both had the same dream to become famous and known all over the world but she had to do this alone. She had to become a stronger person. She had to prove to herself and everyone that doubted her that she could make it in this world.

That she belonged in this exclusive world.

"I'm sorry, James, but I just can't wait anymore. This is my chance to prove myself to everyone that I can do this. Prove to myself that I can do this by myself without hiding behind anyone. Please, just understand my heart."

She smiled sadly up at him as he nodded his head. She lifted her hand till it was on the back of his neck and pulled him down gently. She kept her eyes locked on his until she reached his lips. She closed her eyes and lightly pressed her lips against his.

It was the first time she had willingly kissed someone. To her, this was her real first kiss and she was glad she shared it with him.

Alice felt James wrap his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly so only her toes touched the ground. They both parted after a few seconds but James arms never left her.

"Wow."

Alice heard people around her mutter but she ignored them.

"I'm not going to say goodbye. I'll see you again in three months and I'll show you that I'm the right man for you, Alice. I promise."

Alice smiled up at him and giggled, "James, I'm not leaving for another six days."

James let out a goofy grin and laughed nervously, "Oh right. So, how about a date tomorrow? The whole day just you and me?"

Alice nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek causing him to smile.

"Beautiful!" Sam yelled out and Alice turned to see him wiping away tears.

She rolled her eyes and let out a smile at her "Uncle". He was so over dramatic when it came to things. Sometimes, he just embarrassed her.

"Why don't you boys take some pictures with Alice for the website? You all have such a beautiful relationship with her. You all ran and fought your way to her, such a beautiful story!"

"Sam." Alice said tired as she hid herself in James chest.

She could feel James chest move up and down as he chuckled and held her.

The photographer didn't even need to be convinced. Apparently, he had been teary-eyed at the display also. Alice didn't know whether to be embarrassed or excited that she got to take some photos with the boys. She wanted to show the world and her fans that she had met such amazing people when she came to Hollywood and they became her best friends.

The boys were rushed off into the changing rooms and to do their make-up. Alice laughed as James liked every effort that was shown to him. She kept forgetting that James was the self-declared "pretty boy" of the group.

The conceited arrogant prick.

How could she ever forget how much she hated him when they met.

Alice watched happily as each boy was getting more into the photo shoot and did silly poses. Suddenly, she was lifted off the ground and sat on Kendall and James shoulder as the kneeled on the ground. Logan and Carlos held her from the back to make sure she didn't fall.

That was her favorite picture, just five friends being happy, silly, and enjoying their life together.

* * *

><p>Ok, I did rush a little...I think but it didn't seem right to put in little fillers here and there. It's a very emotional chapter even if it is short :x Did you notice? Probably haha. Anyway, it is not the end! Well...I'm off to go take a nap hehe.<p>

Bye :p


	10. Day Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Big Time Rush**

Thanks to Tacoko, KendallsWifey112, claireclary, AmericusyoungXoXo, BelWatson, and MikiChan21 for reviewing the last chapter.

Also, thanks to HalfJackHalfJill, SaChan22, and claireclary for adding the story to their favorite story or alert list.

Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I didn't exactly proofread before posting. I am that lazy today :p

* * *

><p>"Stupid self-absorbed jerk!"<p>

Alice angrily slammed her apartment door and stomped over to the freezer to grab a pint of ice cream. She jumped up onto the countertop and began angrily eating her ice cream.

"Conceited egotistical idiot." Alice mumbled as she stabbed her ice cream.

Today was suppose to be perfect. It was suppose to be a dream come true. Instead, it was like every other day she spent with that idjit.

"Me? Jealous?" Alice snorted, "Not in this lifetime."

Alice heard someone knocking on her door and she groaned. She knew that it had to be the girls, waiting to hear all the details of her "perfect date" with James Diamond. So, what if he's the pretty boy and is popular with the ladies? That doesn't mean his dates are more magical than any other boy, right?

"Alice? It's Logan."

Alice hopped off from the counter and went to open the door. She was confused as to why Logan was visiting her, alone, but then again it was expected. James must have told the other boys what happened and Logan is the more logical one in the group.

"Hey Logan." Alice said happily as she saw the nervous boy standing in front of her.

She moved slightly to the side and motioned for him to come in. He gave her his signature crooked smile and hesitantly walked in. Alice closed the door and looked back at Logan who was nervously looking around the apartment.

Alice walked over to the living room and turned on the television, "My dad's not home, Logan,. Actually, he's staying at the hospital for the next three days."

"Oh." Logan sat beside Alice and nervously stared down at his hands.

"So, what is it?" Alice asked as she flipped through the channels until she found CSI: NY, "The other boys sent you to talk to me about the date, didn't they?"

Logan nervously moved around in his seat and nodded, "Yeah, James doesn't understand why you got so angry at him. I mean, I don't blame you for getting mad at him. He was being a jerk."

Alice stabbed her spoon into her ice cream and stared at Logan. She watched as he avoided her eyes and kept moving in his seat as if he was uncomfortable being around her. Logan was strange. Alice had never spent much time with him or had a decent conversation with him. Actually, she had only spoken to him alone twice if she thought about it.

Logan. Everything that Alice knew about the boy was that he was the brains and voice of reason in the group of boys. He wanted to be a doctor and that Camille was madly in love with him. If it wasn't for the last thing, Alice could see herself falling for that crooked smile and his cute boyish looks.

Alice leaned back into the couch and sighed, "Thanks for the support, Logan, but I guess I over-reacted a bit. I mean, fans are important to an artist especially up-and-coming artists. You need the support and I shouldn't have gotten mad he paid a little attention to them more than me."

"Why? You have a right to be mad! I mean, if I had the chance to go on a date with you I wouldn't ignore you because of some fans!"

Alice stared at Logan in shock after hearing him scream. Logan eyes widened and he quickly stood up before looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…You're not mad at him so I'll pass that on. Okay? Um…bye."

Logan quickly walked over the door, tripping over his own feet as he walked out. Alice watched as he stumbled but caught himself before he fell. He let out a nervous laugh as he met her eyes than ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Alice mumbled as she stared at the closed door.

She shrugged and turned back to the TV, not thinking much about the four dogs especially the self-declared pretty boy.

* * *

><p>Alice stretched as the last episode of the CSI:NY marathon ended. She looked at the clock and yawned, it was close to midnight. Alice tiredly turned off the TV and threw her empty pint of ice cream into the trash.<p>

She walked into her room and took out her pajama's before heading into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Oh. I should probably check my website." Alice thought as she turned on her laptop and waited for it to load.

Her website had been created about a month ago and she had recently began writing regular blogs or v-blogs so her fans can feel apart of her life. Alice quickly clicked on her website and laughed at her own photo. The photo reminded her of Alice in Wonderland, the original Alice, with the blue ribbon tied on top of her head and her plain blue dress.

Alice scrolled through her comments, trying to reply and thank each one. Alice stopped at one comment and froze. It was a simple comment but it made her heart race.

_My Alice, _

_You've been gone for so long and it saddened me. How can y_ou _not tell your one true love where you had gone? It's okay, I forgive you. I'm so happy that you made your dreams come true. I always did say that you would make it and be better than those no-talent people we hear on the radio everyday. I digress, my love, I can't wait to see you._

_I love you, now and forever._

_XOXO_

Alice scrolled through the "replies" to the comment which were basically hate comments. Everyone had their own opinions on how a fan should act and it always created "anti-fans". Alice liked the term more than haters.

She closed her laptop, not even bothering to shut down properly. Alice knew that there were crazy, obsessed fans out in the world but she didn't think she have one. She was new to the world and no one knew her except her loyal YouTube fans. This person knew her from those days and had fallen in love with her. Alice shook her head and got into bed.

"Just a fan, an overly-obsessed fan with my music. Nothing else."

Alice put in her ear buds and scrolled through her iPod for a nice band to fall asleep too. She clicked on BEAST and closed her eyes as she allowed her mind just to be filled with the lyrics.

Alice groaned as she felt the annoying vibration from her phone. She blindly moved her arms around trying to find her phone. She tiredly opened her eyes and looked at the screen to see who was calling her at seven in the morning.

"Sam, there better be a damn good reason why you're calling me at seven in the morning!" Alice tried yelled only to end up coughing.

She was not a morning person if someone wakes her up. Alice was peachy and all sunshine and daisies if she wakes up on her own early though. She was a strange girl.

Alice heard Sam chuckle and she let out a growl, the old man was laughing at her pain.

"I found your lead guitarist! Why don't you come down to the studio and we can try practicing a few songs?"

Alice groaned and ran a hand through her messy bed hair. She had met everyone in her band so far and they all had been nice and quick learners. They were complete professionals and Alice had to remind herself they had been in this business longer than her.

"Ok, I'll be there in an hour. Just have Chris go over the full set with him until I get there."

Sam said a cheerful okay and Alice threw her phone at the end of her bed. He was going to kill her during this tour with his happy-go-lucky mood in the morning. Alice tiredly got out of her bed and started her morning routine.

"What to wear?" Alice mumbled to herself as she rummaged through her closet and dresser.

She finally settled on a pair of black cargo capris, a Simple Plan t-shirt, and her purple converse. Alice grabbed her bag, throwing her phone inside, and made her way out of her apartment. She locked the door and scrolled through her iPod, ready for her short walk to Rocque Records.

"Alice!"

Alice closed her eyes and sighed when she heard the loud yells from the four dogs. There in front of her was Big Time Rush, Kendall and Carlos each on one of Freight Train's shoulder. She let out a small smile seeing them dressed in their pajama's.

Alice waved at Kelly who greeted her with a smile before she walked over to Logan. She leaned her head onto his arm and smiled up at the boys. She ignored the different looks on each of the boys face and went back to scrolling though her iPod.

"So, Gustavo called an early rehearsal for you guys?" Alice asked still looking through her list of artists.

"Yeah." James said, coming to her other side and wrapping an arm around her. "Are you going for rehearsal too?"

Alice felt him pull her towards him and she straightened her body. She knew that she overreacted on their "date" but she wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"I'm going to practice with my band. Sam found my lead guitarist so I want to make sure he's okay before we perform for real." Alice said simply while clicking on an artist.

Everyone started walking to Rocque Records or in Carlos case, he was still being carried. Apparently, he found being carried over someone's shoulder was fun. Alice half-listened to the boys conversation only putting in her opinions when they turned to look at her. She had no idea what they were going on about but it was something about X-Men.

"Alice! Finally, you're here, meet Jeremy!" Sam yelled excitedly pushing a dirty-blonde haired boy in front of her.

Alice put away her iPod and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Jeremy. I'm Alice but I guess Sam told you all about me."

Jeremy shyly smiled at her and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. You're much more beautiful in person though. I saw your new pictures on your site."

Alice nodded and tried to hide the blush on her face, "Thank you."

"Ahem. I'm James, a member of Big Time Rush and Alice's boyfriend." James said wrapping his arm around Alice again.

She glared up at James, missing the confused look on Jeremy's face.

"You're not my boyfriend, James. Actually, after that "date" yesterday, you are nowhere near being my boyfriend." Alice said angrily, shrugging off his arm and walking towards the rehearsal room.

"But Logan said you weren't mad!"

Alice rolled her eyes and ignored the idjit. He really thought everything was black and white. If only life was that simple but throw in feelings and a silly heart there's a whole lot of gray area.

"So, I was thinking we should work on Impatient Girl first." Alice said thinking of all the songs that were easy to play before going into harder ones.

Sam quickly agreed and started rambling about the short amount of time they had left and Alice smiled.

Four days until the tour. It was being rushed and Alice was worried that they wouldn't be ready and she would royally mess up on stage in front of hundred of people but somehow, everything worked out. She knew what to do on stage to keep the audience entertained and her band was amazing. She hoped that Jeremy would be just as amazing as everyone else.

Alice greeted her band happily when she walked into the room and grabbed the microphone. She waited for the music start and tapped her foot to the beat. Jeremy matched well with everyone else and it seemed like he had no problem with the song.

Alice continued singing and slowly moving her body to the music. She knew that when she got onto the stage she was going to completely lose herself into the music and into the crowd of fans. She had been waiting for this moment and dreamt of it her whole life.

It was finally her time to shine.

For hours, they practiced and joked around with one another in the rehearsal. Alice felt herself become more comfortable around her band and couldn't wait to tour with them. They were the most amazing people she could think of to be on stage with her.

"Okay, I think that's all the practice we need for today. Enjoy the rest of your day!" Alice yelled as she sat down on the floor and greedily chugged her water.

"You don't mind if I stay here with you, do you?"

Alice swallowed her water and shook her head, "No, I don't mind. So, what did you want to do?"

Jeremy smiled at her and took a seat across from her. He wiped off the sweat running down his forehead with his sleeve and Alice couldn't help but watch. He really was a good-looking boy, not a pretty boy like James but more of a bad boy type. Actually, he reminded her of Reid Garwin from The Covenant.

Wow, she loved that character he was smoking hot!

"So, you went on a date with that guy, James. Can I ask what happened to get you so mad at him?" He asked.

Alice twisted the cap back onto her water bottle and sighed, "The date was perfect. The whole picnic lunch in the park, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Then, a couple of fan girls popped into the picture and it wasn't a date that included me anymore."

Jeremy made an "Oh" with his mouth and nodded, "Sorry. Fans are a bit crazy especially fan girls. They go absolutely nuts when they like a celebrity. It's scary."

Alice laughed as Jeremy shook out of fear. She had to admit girls were more prone to obsessing over a boy. She had a couple of moments when she "loved" a celebrity and made up crazy scenarios of where they meet and fall in love.

"I do admit to being a crazy fan girl at times." Alice said, sticking out her tongue which caused Jeremy to laugh.

"So, Jeremy, tell me about yourself." Alice said while taking another drink.

Jeremy leaned back onto his hands and made a 'hmm' sound. "Well, my name is Jeremy Rivers. I am 18 and I also have a twin brother. I live with my parents but I think their planning to throw out my things once I leave. Evil parents, right? Just throwing me out in the cruel word all alone."

Alice shook her head and laughed, "Don't be so dramatic. So, you have a twin? Are you guys identical?"

Jeremy shook his head, "Nope, fraternal. I got all the looks of course, he's more of a brain but I still love him to death."

Alice nodded, "I wish I had siblings or at least someone that's like a sibling. I just sounded really stupid, right?"

Alice covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment. She always did or say something stupid or something that made people look at her like she was nuts.

"Not at all, I get it. Hey! Maybe, I can be like the totally awesome and handsome big brother you never had." Jeremy said while moving his eyebrows up and down.

"I don't know." Alice said inching away from him, "You're looking like a creepy pedophile right now."

Jeremy put a hand over his heart and gasped, "A pedophile! I'm insulted. You're just going to have to pay for saying such rude things to your new big brother."

Jeremy lunged at Alice and she shrieked in surprise. He began tickling her and Alice squirmed from underneath him trying to get away. She really hated being tickled. She always ended up hurting herself one way or another because she freaked out so much.

It wasn't her fault. Her body just reacted violently to being tickled.

"Owww!" Alice yelled as her head slammed against the floor.

Jeremy stopped tickling her and quickly sat them both up. His hands softly touched the back of her head and he moved a bit closer to see the spot better.

"What are you doing?"

Alice and Jeremy looked over to see who yelled and found four boys staring back at them. Alice let out a nervous chuckle and backed away from Jeremy.

"I was just making sure she didn't hurt her head too badly." Jeremy said before getting up, "I'll get you some ice."

"Thanks." Alice said quietly as she nervously looked at the ground.

"Are you okay? How did you hurt your head?"

Alice looked up and stared at the two boys confused, Logan and James had just spoken at the same time.

"I'm fine. Jeremy was just tickling me and I slammed my head onto the floor. No big deal." Alice said.

"I don't like him." James said with a frown on his face.

Alice stood up and glared at him, "You don't know him, James. Jeremy is a perfectly nice boy and has done nothing to make you dislike him."

"He was touching you!" James yelled, moving closer to her until he was inches away.

"Touching me? You make it sound so inappropriate! He was just tickling me like a friend, that's it. Nothing bad at all!" Alice yelled back.

"Well, maybe he would've done something else if we hadn't come in!" James yelled.

Alice snorted, "Get your mind out of the gutter, James. He's not like you. He wasn't going to kiss me just because I'm a girl and we're alone."

"Not like me, huh?" James said.

Alice nodded, "Yeah, nothing like you. The playboy of the Palm Woods and the self-declared pretty boy of Big Time Rush who's nothing but a jerk."

Alice and James stared each other down, not noticing that Jeremy had came back with the ice or the other three boys staring wide-eyed at them.

"If I'm such a jerk then why do you like me? Why did you agree to go on a date with me?" James asked.

"I don't know!" Alice yelled.

She was beginning to get confused and angry. She was angry at herself and at him for messing around with her feelings. She was confused because she should hate him but she still loved him even if he was a idjit.

"I know, it's because you like me. It's because you feel something whenever we're together. When we hold hands and how even if we're fighting you still want to be with me. Just like how I can't stand being away from you. It's because you feel something different whenever we kiss."

James placed his lips on hers and she widened her eyes in shock before closing them. She did feel something when they kissed. She felt complete.

James slowly pulled away and smiled down at her. Alice looked shocked and breathless.

"How was that? Can't help falling in love with me, can you?"

Alice looked up at James and found the same smug smile placed on his face she's seen since day one. He would never change, would he? James Diamond would always be the self-confident, egotistical jerk.

"I can sure as hell try." Alice said coldly before shrugging him off and walking over to Jeremy.

She took the ice from his hands and said a small thanks before walking out. She ignored the calls from James and walked out of Rocque Records.

Silly Alice, she should've never allowed herself to believe that she was Belle and she had finally found her Beast.

Her Prince in disguise.

* * *

><p>Wow. It's been two weeks since I last updated and I am out of practice :p I apologize for that. I'm currently taking summer courses for my major so I can graduate on time or I'll be push back a year and 10 grand is a lot of money for one year of me doing nothing .<p>

Also, I been working and doing doctor appointments cause there so fun :D No...not really. I hate doctor appointments hehe

I know, I know. You all were waiting for the date but I promise, you will know what happened soon :)

Also, I finally made it into double digits! This has never happened before since I usually quit then delete my stories hehe.

**P.S. Here's something random. I used a word in the story that comes from one of my favorite TV shows. If anyone guess it first and tells me where it came from and who says it. I'll make a one-shot or a little story just for you. It could be a character from Big Time Rush or something else. Although, I do have to limit it since I can only write a story about what I personally know. hehe so good luck and I'll be updating all week since I been MIA for awhile :p**


	11. Goodnight Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Big Time Rush.**

Thanks to XxFillMeWithYourPoisonxX, Mikichan21, AmericusyoungXoXo, HalfJackHalfJill, and BelWatson for reviewing the last chapter.

So, here it is like I promised another chapter because I been missing for the past two weeks hehe.

**Also, it seems like no one really knows where the word 'idjit' has been recently used or at least know which show I'm thinking of. ****Anyway, in light of that going horribly wrong. Here's a new contest:**

**This is one of my favorite movies. It's about a stubborn, selfish girl who gets trapped in another 'dimension' and she has to change into a strong young girl to save her parents and herself. **

**It came out in 2001.**

**I don't know what else to say. I don't want to give it away so easily but I feel as if it's simple hehe maybe.**

* * *

><p>"Cho! Out of all the girls you choose her!" Alice yelled in disbelief<p>

Jeremy simply shrugged and stuffed another potato chip into his mouth. Alice huffed and began to play the movie again. She was still angry that he would pick _her._ Alice never liked Cho and it wasn't just the fact that she kissed Harry. Nope, she was just simply a horrible character.

Alice crossed her arms and angrily stared at the screen where Cho was eating Harry's face off. She never understood why guys just went for the pretty girls. The stupid girls who used their stupid pretty looks to their advantage.

"Stupid boys." Alice mumbled.

"I take offense to that, Princess." Jeremy said as he wrapped an arm around her.

Alice pouted and sunk deeper into her seat, "Well, you are stupid. You chose Cho. I mean, really? Hermione or even Ginny is a much better choice than _her_."

Jeremy 'aww-ed' and pinched her cheeks, "You're jealous!"

Alice swatted his hands away, "I am not jealous! I just think that boys always go for the _easy_ option and they wonder why the girl's turns out to be an overly-obsessed, clingy freak."

"Really? Give me an example." Jeremy asked crossing his arms, wearing a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh please." Alice snorted, "Don't tell me you didn't date girls who looked hot and turned into psychos one week into the relationship."

Jeremy's smirk slowly fell from his face, "You win."

Alice smiled in victory and stuck out her tongue at him. Jeremy stuck out his in return and they both started making silly faces to see who laughed first.

"I see you two are having fun."

Alice looked over to the door to see Camille and Jo giggling at their little competition. Alice motioned them in and they sat down beside Alice.

"So, we left you alone the day of the date and yesterday, because you had rehearsals but spill!" Camille yelled grabbing onto Alice's arm and shaking her.

Alice laughed and grabbed onto Camille's wrist hoping to stop her from being so abusive. Finally, Jo pulled Camille back and Alice tried to catch her breath.

"Well, I could see our marathon has ended. To be continued tomorrow night?" Jeremy asked already putting on his fingerless gloves.

Alice gave him a thumbs-up since she still couldn't catch her breath. Jeremy nodded and said bye to the girls before leaving the apartment.

"So, what's with you and James? Or should we be asking about Jeremy." Jo asked moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Alice threw a pillow at her face and snorted, "As if. Jeremy is like a big brother to me and nothing else. As for James and I, there's nothing going on."

"Uh huh, we heard that before." The girls said together, staring at one another in that 'I-know-all' stare.

Alice rolled her eyes and went to grab another pillow when Jo grabbed it. She stared open-mouthed at her pillow being taken and Jo just shook her head.

"I am not allowing you to throw another pillow at my head. Now, stop avoiding our questions!" Jo yelled staring determinedly.

"Fine!" Alice yelled, "Ok, at eleven James come to pick me up. He was adorable just dressed in dark-washed jeans, a white button-up shirt, and a black tie. He even bought me a single red rose and the most adorable white teddy bear."

The girls let out a chorus of 'awws' and nodded their heads in approval of James' appearance and gift.

Alice pushed up her glasses and began playing with her hands, "Then, he took me to this beautiful park and we just walked around with each other holding hands."

Alice smiled at the memory of holding James hand as they took a stroll in the park. They were like a real couple that day and it made her heart flutter.

"Finally, he took me this small little pond and showed me this beautiful spot where he had set up a picnic lunch just for two." Alice smiled and looked up at the girls who seemed to be completely mesmerized by her story.

"We just sat there, enjoying our lunch and getting to know one another more. It was really sweet and romantic. I never thought James could do anything like that." Alice said.

"Neither did I." Camille said in complete shock.

Jo nudged her a little and Camille put up her hands in surrender, "I didn't mean anything bad. It's just he seems more like the type to take a girl to a dark movie theatre and kiss her for hours."

Jo nodded and Alice giggled before continuing, "We finished our food and were just staring out into the pond when a frisbee came flying over to us. Of course, you know my luck and flying objects."

Both girls nodded and they all sighed sadly.

"Moving on. The people the Frisbee belonged to just happened to be a couple of girls. Another coincidence was that they knew James was from Big Time Rush. They started being really _nice_ to him and asking for autographs. They all even asked James if he wanted to hangout with them and go see a movie."

"Wow. What a bunch of bimbos!" Jo yelled.

Alice nodded, "I know! Worst part. James agreed to join them! He told me that he had a great time on our date and just left with them. That ladies is my _wonderful_ date with the James Diamond."

"Wow." Camille said, staring wide-eyed at Alice.

Jo nodded, "No wonder you're so mad at him. I would be too if Kendall did something like that to me."

Alice just shook her head and reached into her pocket when she felt the vibration from her phone. She slid it open and looked confused at the screen. The number was unavailable. She pressed the answer button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello, who is this?" Alice asked.

"You know who this is, Alice. I don't like that your messing around behind my back, love. I thought you loved me."

Alice froze as she heard the computer generated voice. Why would someone call her like that? It was strange and one-hundred percent creepy.

"I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong number. I don't know who this is and I'm sure I haven't told anyone that I loved them." Alice said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

At that point, Camille and Jo stopped their plans of destroying James and looked worriedly at Alice.

"It's not nice to lie, Alice. It hurts people's feelings. I suggest you stop being a naughty girl and make things clear with those boys. I'll be watching you."

Alice heard the dial tone and she pulled the phone away. She watched as the screen went blank and didn't look away until Jo placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise before calming down after seeing Camille's and Jo's worried faces.

"Alice, who was that?" Jo asked.

"I…I don't know. The number was blocked and his voice sounded like it came from a computer." Alice said shakily.

Camille came up on her other side and gave her a comforting hug, "It's okay, it's probably just a crazy fan. He won't do anything to you. We won't let him."

Jo nodded and gave her a comforting smile, "Yeah, how about you stay with someone if your uncomfortable being alone."

Alice nodded, "That's a good idea. I'll stay with the boys, I guess since I did promise to hangout with them before I leave."

The girls nodded in agreement since Jo was going back home to visit her mom and Camille had a couple of auditions she had lined up for the week. They helped her gather her things and walked over to the boys' apartment.

Alice moved slowly, debating whether staying alone in her apartment or staying with the boys would be better. Sure, she was dead afraid after that phone call but she didn't like being alone with the boys especially after her emotional scene with James the other day.

Jo knocked on the door and Kendall opened the door. He excitedly gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before saying hi to the other girls and motioning them to come in. Alice held onto Camille's arm who gave her a kind smile. She still thought that Alice was afraid about the phone call and not because she was about to see James.

"Hey girls! What do we owe this pleasure?" Carlos asked as he paused his game with James.

Alice hid herself behind Camille and looked down at the floor. She was beginning to think staying alone in her apartment was a lot better than looking into his eyes.

"Can Alice stay with you guys for the night?" Jo asked, rubbing circles on Alice's back trying to comfort her.

"Well, sure but why? What's wrong with your apartment, Alice?" Kendall asked staring at the three girls.

"Nothing's wrong with my apartment." Alice said quietly, her voice beginning to shake when she remembered the phone call.

All the boys seemed to be curious now and had come closer to the group of girls. They all tried to look at Alice who was still half-hidden behind Camille.

"Then, why do you need to stay here?" Logan asked.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but her mind kept replaying that strange voice in her head. She shook her head and felt Camille hold her hand.

"Alice got a strange phone call just a couple of minutes ago." Camille said, looking behind her to see Alice looking afraid.

"It was some over-obsessed fan. He threatened Alice and we just thought it be better if she didn't stay alone." Jo said simply.

The boys had look of disbeliefs before they looked ready to fight someone. They weren't happy that someone had threatened Alice. Kendall unclenched his fists and put on a big smile. He held back Carlos who had already put on his helmet and was about to charge out the door.

"We would be delighted to protect our Princess tonight." Kendall said with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Alice looked up from the ground and let out a small smile. She still didn't feel comfortable being around James but she at least felt safe around the boys. She definitely needed their goofy, carefree smiles tonight.

"Yeah! Leave it to us! We'll show that obsessive fan boy who's boss!" Carlos yelled hitting his helmet.

Alice giggled and moved so she wasn't hiding behind Camille anymore. She watched as Kendall talked to Jo in hush tones. Carlos was muttering about how no one messed with his friend. Logan was talking to Camille but glancing over at her from time to time. Finally, her eyes met James and she let out a small smile.

His angry face turned into a blank expression and he just stared at her. Alice looked away from his gaze, feeling herself become nervous. She didn't think they would all take a little threat so seriously but she was happy. Her friends really cared for her and were willing to protect her if she needed it.

"Well, it's almost dinner time so we should probably get going. Call us if you need us, okay?" Jo said before moving over to the door.

Alice nodded and gave them a small smile to show them that she would be okay with the boys. The girls said their goodbyes and walked out of the apartment. Alice felt someone grab her bag and turned around to see James smiling down at her.

"You can take my bed for tonight. I'll sleep on the floor." He said as he started walking over to the room he shared with Carlos.

Alice went to grab her bag back but he kept it out of her reach until they got into the room. He placed the bag on his bed and Alice went over to grab it. When she turned around, James had closed the door and was leaning against it.

"Um…what are you doing?" Alice asked her grip tightening around her bag.

"What are you doing?" James asked staring at her, "Do you know this guy? Have you talked to him before?"

Alice sat down on the bed and looked down at her bag. He said she knew him. He said that she had told him she loved him.

"He's watching." Alice said quietly.

"What?" James said hurriedly as he sat down beside her.

Alice took a deep breathe and began kicking the clothes that was on the floor. She knew it had to be Carlos since James didn't seem the type to just throw his clothes on the ground.

"He said…" Alice started, feeling her heart racing.

James wrapped an arm around her and turned her so she was facing him. He looked serious and it was strange. Alice had never seen him so serious before.

He brushed back her hair from her face and spoke softly, "What did he say to you?"

"I'll be watching you."

Alice felt a tear fall down her cheeks and James brushed it away gently.

"No one's going to hurt you. I won't allow it. I'll protect you, I promise." James said softly as he laid a kiss on her forehead.

Alice closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. James wrapped his arms around her protectively and allowed her to cry.

Alice was afraid. She read of crazy fans over the internet like Korean fans who always seemed ready to jump at anyone their 'Idol' had a scandal with. She remembered laughing at those comments but she never thought she have someone like that towards her.

It just didn't happen to someone like her, right?

Alice moved away from James and wiped away the tears with her sleeve. She smiled up at James as he held out a mirror for her. He always made those magically appear out of nowhere. Alice quickly made sure she looked presentable before walking out of the room.

Actually, she was surprised that no one had walked in since James closed the door. What were those boys doing that they didn't bother to see what James and her were up too.

"Ready?" James asked holding out his hand.

Alice took it and nodded. James opened the door and Alice rolled her eyes at the three boys who had just fallen into the room.

"Umm…we were just making sure this door wasn't broken. Yeah…seems to be working fine." Logan rambled as he shoved Carlos off of him.

"Happy to know the door isn't broken." Alice said, winking at Logan who let out a nervous laugh before looking over at Kendall who shrugged.

Alice walked into the kitchen and opened the counters to see if there was any snack foods. She found a bag of potato chips and went into the fridge looking for any ranch dip.

"Uh huh! There you are." Alice said happily as she found the container. She spooned some of the dressing into a bowl and sat cross-legged on the couch.

She looked over her shoulder, a chip covered in ranch dressing about to enter her mouth. "Aren't you guys going to finish your game?" She asked.

James and Carlos raced to their controllers, shoving one another along the way. Kendall sat beside her eating the chips with her. Logan sat at the kitchen countertop surfing the internet.

Alice rooted for James as Kendall rooted for Carlos. They had been playing for an hour and they were tied so far. This game would be the one to determine the champion.

Kendall and Alice nervously ate the chips as their eyes were glued on the screen. The fight was so intense, it was like after you see an accident you knew you shouldn't be that interested in watching it but you can't look away.

"Yes!" Alice screamed as her and James jumped out from their seats.

They gave each a hi-five and stuck out their tongues at Carlos and Kendall. James grabbed one of her hands and twirled her around causing Alice to laugh loudly. She was happy with these dogs and she didn't think anything could really change how she felt when they were around her.

"Now, since I am the King. I declare that you should give up your bed to me and you will sleep on the couch tonight." James said in his 'almighty voice'.

Carlos pouted and started mumbling angrily with himself before he went to grab his pillow and a sleeping bag. Alice giggled and knew that Carlos wasn't truly mad at James.

"Alone!"

Everyone turned to look at Logan who just let out the high-pitched scream. He started nervously shuffling around in his seat and shrugging.

"I mean, you and James alone in the room. Is that proper?" He asked.

Alice looked over at the other boys and they all shrugged. She trusted these boys and knew that none of them would take advantage of her when she was vulnerable. Beside, it's not like they were really going to be alone. Five other people were going to be in the apartment.

"Nothing's going to happen beside us sleeping so I'm comfortable with the arrangement." Alice said looking over at James who nodded.

"Beside, we all agreed Alice shouldn't be alone and it be rude if we let her sleep on the couch." Kendall said.

Carlos and James nodded in agreement and Alice watched as Logan looked down at his feet. He was acting strange but then again, he always acted a bit weird whenever she saw him. Maybe, he's the more conservative boy.

Alice switched the TV back to cable and flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. Surprise, Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix was playing and it was right on the scene where you see Cho for the first time.

"Urg! I hate her!" Alice yelled as she shoved another ranch covered chip into her mouth.

The boys all stared at the screen before looking back at Alice.

"Who?" Carlos asked looking confused.

"Cho Chang! She's such a stupid character. I don't even know how she's a Ravenclaw. She's stupid." Alice mumbled angrily as she watched Harry get all 'happy' after seeing his crush.

All the boys sat down on the couch and they all began talking during the movie. Alice didn't mind talking if she had already seen the movie. Actually, it was really fun hearing the comments people might have during the movie.

"Cho? She's really pretty though. I like her." Carlos said dreamily.

Alice snorted and grabbed another chip, "Of course, you and Jeremy are so alike. Bad taste in girls."

Alice felt James tense up next to her but she ignored it. She knew that he didn't like Jeremy and she knew why. Jeremy was the hot bad boy that had every girl falling all over him within seconds. James Diamond did not like competition in the look department. Alice was fine with it, it was fun giving James a little bit of a hard time. Maybe, his huge ego would finally deflate.

"Then, who's a good girl to like?" Carlos asked.

Alice hummed to herself and watched the movie, "Hermione or Ginny. Their both loyal and strong witches. They can stand up for themselves and not rely on someone to save them."

Throughout, the entire movie they made comments back and forth about the different characters and what they liked and didn't like. The movie finished and Mrs. Knight and Katie walked into the apartment. Kendall explained everything including the sleeping arrangements which made Mrs. Knight stumble a bit.

"I promise nothing is going to happen between us, Momma Knight." James said.

She nodded and tiredly said she was going to bed along with Katie who had some business talks she had to attend over video chat.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. It's late and I do believe Sam's going to drag me out of here in the morning for rehearsals or deciding on my wardrobe for the tour again." Alice said, putting a disgusted look on her face when she thought of trying on different wardrobes again.

The boys agreed and they all went to get ready for bed. Alice quickly brushed her teeth and changed into her pajama's in the bathroom before walking into James and Carlos's room. James was already in Carlos's bed, just sitting there smiling at her.

"Um…so, do we leave the door open or closed? I like to close it but if you want to leave it open we can do that." Alice said nervously as she pointed towards the door.

James shrugged, "You're the guest so close it if you want."

Alice nodded and closed the door before making her way over to James bed. She slipped under the covers and laid her head on his pillow which smelt just like him. She blushed when she found James staring straight at her with that smile still on his face.

"Alice, don't I get a goodnight kiss?" James asked moving his eyebrows up and down.

Why did everyone feel the need to do that today? Alice didn't know but she was getting annoyed with the silly gesture.

"No, James, no goodnight kiss." Alice said.

James pouted and ran a hand through his hair, "Would you kiss him?"

"Kiss who?" Alice asked.

"Jeremy." James said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Alice moved slightly so she was now laying on her side and smiled, "Why? Is James Diamond jealous of my new guitar player? I mean, he is pretty good-looking and sweet. We always have so much fun talking to one another like today we…"

Suddenly, James had moved towards her and was sitting at the edge of the bed leaning towards her. Alice nervously looked away only to have him move her head back with his other hand.

"Do you like him more than me?" James asked.

"What?" Alice said, completely losing herself in his gaze.

"Jeremy, do you like him more than me? Is it because he's better looking or because you can talk to him so easily. What is that makes you like him?" James asked growing more frustrated.

"When have I ever said I liked him that way." Alice said softly.

James looked down at her confused, "But you said…"

"Nothing. Jeremy has declared himself as my protective older brother, James. We act like siblings, not like a couple." Alice said.

"So, you still like me? We can be together, right?" James said happily.

Alice sighed and sat up. James moved away slightly so she could get up and looked at her.

"I do like you. I'm not going to lie but your not right for me. I need someone I can depend on and have a great time with, not someone who leaves me when something else comes along." Alice said sadly, thinking back to that moment in the park.

"They were fans. I had to treat them nicely. I'm a celebrity now, Alice." James argued.

Alice shook her head, "I am too, James, and fans are important but are they so important that you can easily forget about me? If so, you'll have an easy life once I go on tour."

"No, I'll miss you when you're gone." James stated.

"Yeah like you missed me when you ditched me for a couple of fan girls." Alice said bitterly.

James sighed, "I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you? To make it so we're finally together as a couple."

Alice looked down at her hands before looking back up at him, "That's the thing. I don't think you can make it up to me. I'm leaving in three days. No one can change that much in such a short amount of time."

"But…there must be something I…"

Alice gently pressed her lips against his and put all her emotion into it. James wrapped his arms around her and Alice wrapped hers around his neck. He pulled her in closer to him and continued to kiss like two lovers. Alice pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"There's your goodnight kiss." She said as James smiled sadly down at her.

James gave her one last kiss before moving back to Carlos's bed. They both shut off the bedside lamps and got comfortable in their beds. Alice felt herself drifting off to sleep even though her heart was still pounding in her chest.

"That wasn't our last kiss, Alice. I won't allow us to say goodbye."

* * *

><p>The second chapter to be in double digits. Victory for me not quitting on the story!<p>

I'm 100% serious when I say that haha I remember starting 10 different stories and always deleting them when I just lost interest. It was an evil thing to do when I had readers or at least I think I did. No one really commented back on those days.

Urg...I make myself sound old xp

**Silly contest number two?**

**If anyone can guess when my birthday is :) You can ask questions but I'll only be replying yes or no to them. **

**If none of you can tell, I'm insanely bored since I just have summer classes and work hehe. Well, good luck and same as before. The prize is a one-shot or story that I'll write personally for you :)**

Now, I been working on that chapter for about 5 hours. Much needed break now :) Please review if you have the chance.


	12. Author's Note

I never wanted to do this but it's an author's note. Ok, many of you already know that I haven't updated in a while and I like to apologize for that. My boring summer has finally started to get hectic. I'm getting called into work a lot and being a poor college student. I need the hours and money before the semester starts up in the fall. Also, I have summer class which I need to pass with an A so I'm going all nerdy right now . Third, my parents are completely messing up our house before my mom's side of the family comes to visit. We're painting all the rooms, putting hardwood flooring in the bedrooms, and doing some major cleaning.

My room looks like a tornado hit it .

In the meantime, I will be writing new chapters for the story in my little binder I carry around with me :) I'll type them, review them, and all that neat stuff once I have a few hours to myself.

Again, I am so sorry =( I really thought that once I started this story that I be updating a lot more than this but hey, life isn't as predictable as I thought it would be :p

Hopefully, by the time my mom side of the family comes which is at the end of July. Everything will be in order and I can post a few chapters while I'm kicked to the basement cause someone will be taking my room .

See you in a few weeks :D


	13. Sneak Peek! x Like an Angel x

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Big Time Rush.**

Wow. I just noticed its almost been two months since I started this story. Anyway, I'm half-way through with my class so I thought I take the time to give you guys a little sneak peek of whats to come :)

* * *

><p>Alice shivered in fear as she felt the cold metal chains against her skin.<p>

Where was she? She couldn't remember.

Alice's eyes darted around the dark room in panic when she heard a faint whisper.

"Who...who's there?" Alice asked, her voice shaking from fear.

She listened as someone shuffled their feet against the floor. They were coming closer and Alice could feel her heartbeat quickening when she heard that horrible voice.

"Alice, my sweet and beautiful angel, don't be afraid of me."

Alice closed her eyes as she felt him gently caress her cheek. The bed moved slowly as he took a seat beside her still body. His hand began to move towards her lips, stopping only for a moment. Before, it continued to move lower.

"You're beautiful." He said softly, "When I first saw you, I thought you were truly an angel that had fallen from heaven."

His hand stopped right above her breasts and touched the small silver locket. Alice winced slightly when she felt the metal chain forcefully be ripped for around her neck.

"Then, you met those...those demons!" He yelled, "I was trying to protect you but you just continued becoming closer to those evil things!"

Alice cried out when she felt him forcefully grab her face.

"Look at me!" He screamed.

Alice opened her eyes to see cold, lifeless black eyes staring back at her. She felt herself panic when he started to move closer. She was chained, she had nowhere to run too.

Was he going to hurt her?

"I wrote to you everyday but you never stopped. You kept allowing yourself to let those things be near you. You even let them fall in love with you!" He screamed at her before angrily pushing himself off her.

Alice watched as he paced around the room, mumbling to himself about angels and demons. Her eyes widened when he locked eyes with her once again.

"Why didn't you stay away? You knew that they would have fallen in love with you. You're such a beautiful creature, a beautiful creation of God. His precious angel." He said softly as he sat down beside her again.

"Can't you see, Alice? A pure creature like yourself shouldn't be around such foul beings. You need someone who understands. Someone who would do everything to protect you."

"You're hurting me." Alice said softly.

She watched as a foreign emotion flickered in his eyes for a moment before he narrowed his eyes angrily at her. He quickly moved off the bed and walked over to the door.

"I'm saving you from falling, Alice. You should be grateful I came in time."

He slammed the door and Alice jumped slightly from the angry gesture.

Grateful? Alice didn't even come close to feeling grateful towards him. She was scared and vulnerable once again because of him.

She was chained to a bed in a cold, dark room that had no windows. She couldn't see anything and couldn't hear anything. There was no one and nothing around this place except her and that monster.

Alice felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Her chains shook as she began to lose herself in her fear.

She was alone and no one could save her this time.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. A sneak peek of what my messed-up mind has for this story. I know, I'm such a bad author for not posting a chapter but I promise that I will sometime this week. So, stay tune and keep your eyes open for the next chapter :p<p>

Also, special thanks to anyone who has reviewed, story alerted, or put this story on their favorite list. It means a lot to me that people like reading my story.


	14. Obsessed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Big Time Rush cause sadly, I did not create the show or find these wonderful boys :p**

I could not wait to put up a real chapter. It's exciting to be back. I hope that everyone enjoyed the little sneak peek I did. Yes, the guy is the definition of a nutcase but every great artist has to have some crazy fans, right?

Well, thank you to those who reviewed and added it to their story alert :)

* * *

><p>"Logan, where are you?" Alice said softly, her bright blue eyes trying to catch a glimpse of her shy and awkward friend.<p>

She rubbed her arms with her hands, shivering slightly as she stepped out onto the rooftop. Alice sighed when she found no one else there besides herself. She looked at the message on her phone once again, wondering if she came to the right place or not.

"It says to meet him on the rooftop at ten. So, where is he?" Alice asked herself as she walked over to the edge.

She leaned against the railing looking up at the night sky.

"It's a full moon tonight." Alice said to herself.

Her mind wandered to the past few months when she had been so far from home. She didn't regret leaving to go on tour but that didn't stop her from missing everyone.

She called, e-mailed, and even resorted to using skype to keep in contact with everyone. Still, things changed and it only took some time apart for someone to change completely.

James.

Alice frowned slightly as she stared up at the full moon. She thought everything was fine when she left. She thought that his feelings for her were real. He told her that he would wait for her to return and Alice found herself accepting that maybe, James was meant for her.

Then again, time doesn't stop for anyone and feelings never stay the same.

It should have been no surprise but it was to her when she returned and found James had already moved on. She was heartbroken. She let James Diamond steal her heart and did nothing but watch as he threw it back like it was nothing.

She was such a fool. She was pathetic. She fell in love. She believed that he loved her. She trusted him. She was stupid for following her heart.

Alice wiped away the tears before they could fall and shook her head. He wasn't worth crying over.

"Alice! I'm sorry for being late! Carlos didn't want to be left alone while everyone else has someone." Logan said quickly as he made his way over.

Alice shook her head and smiled at him, "Don't worry. I was just staring up at the stars."

Logan took a spot by her side and looked up at the stars with her. They didn't speak, just let their mind wander as they looked up at the night sky.

"Alice?" Logan whispered.

Alice turned to look at her friend as he nervously shoved his hands into his jeans. He looked strange, back to how he was with her before she went on tour. Alice pulled one of hands out of his pockets and smiled as their eyes met.

"Logan, what's going on with you tonight?" Alice asked.

Logan let out a deep breathe, "Alice, I...will you...Alice! Please accept this!"

Alice stared wide-eyed at Logan as he shoved a small rectangular box at her. She gently took the box and opened it to find a beautiful silver locket with angel wings etched on the front. She stared open-mouth at the necklace, not knowing what to say or do.

"Logan, it's beautiful but why are you giving me this?" Alice asked as she gently fingered the locket.

Alice listened as he began to stumble over his words and without thinking she pressed her lips against his cheeks. He stopped trying to speak and looked at her in complete shock.

"Thank you." Alice said smiling up at him.

"You're welcome." Logan said before taking the necklace out of its container and motioning for her to turn so he could help her put it on.

Alice swept her hair aside and smiled when she felt the cold metal fall against her skin. She turned to face Logan and found a pair of warm lips on her own. She froze, her mind racing that this was wrong but she didn't want to fight with herself at that moment.

Alice closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his to her waist. She didn't know how long they stayed like that but she didn't care. She was being a fool but just for a moment she wanted to feel wanted.

"Alice!"

Alice opened her eyes and her heart raced as she felt the familiar cold chains. It was a dream. A dream that happened so long ago or at least felt like it did. Alice didn't know anymore. She lost all sense of time while she was locked away in this prison.

The monster only unchained her when she needed to bathe, use the restroom, and to eat. He kept saying he was saving her and that she be released once she is saved.

She felt hopeless. She spent day after day locked up with the monster. She listened to him talk about why Logan and James were demons. She heard his theories of what the perfect mate would be for her.

It scared her.

He said the perfect mate would be someone who was loyal to her, a servant willing to give up his life for her, and was ready to dispose of anyone who would cause her to fall.

He was obsessed with her. Obsessed that she was an 'angel' he needed to save before she fell from grace. Alice was afraid but she was grateful that he thought that way of her. If he thought she was an angel, he wouldn't try to taint her in anyway.

Her body was at least safe.

"Alice, I brought you cake." The monster said happily as he set the cake down before unlocking one of her arms so she was free to eat.

Alice nodded and took the fork, looking down at the rich chocolate cake he was holding infront of her. She picked up a piece and put it into her mouth.

Tasteless.

She couldn't remember the last time she actually tasted the food she ate or smelt anything. It was as if her body didn't care for anything anymore. It just wanted to shut down.

"Isn't it delicious?" He asked.

Alice nodded and smiled before eating more of the cake. Even if she couldn't smell or taste it, she knew she couldn't let her body waste away. She needed her strength.

"What's your name?" Alice asked, putting the fork down on the plate.

The monster frowned slightly before looking at the cake then to Alice, "Are you already done? I thought you liked chocolate cake."

Alice looked down at the cake, "I do. I'm just not hungry right now. What's your name?"

"You can call me anything you want! I'm your loyal servant, Alice."

Alice tried not to show her fear when she heard that phase, "I would like to know you name, don't you have one?"

"Tyler, do you like that name? If not, we can change it! I don't mind at all!" Tyler said happily as he sat beside her.

"No, that's a nice name. Tyler, won't your parents miss you if your here with me all the time?" Alice asked.

She felt cruel pretending to be nice to get information out of him but she needed to know where she was. She needed to know so maybe, she can try to escape.

"No, my mom is in heaven with angels that are just like you. I miss her but I have daddy with me so it's okay." He said happily.

Alice froze. His dad was with him. There were two of them here with her. Her mind raced as she thought about the new information. Was his dad like him? Was he the one who created the plan to kidnap her? What did he want with her?

Alice felt herself begin to panic and she closed her eyes to try to calm down. Tyler put both hands on her shoulders and she flinched. She didn't like being touched. Not by him.

He confused her. One minute he was like a child so innocent that he didn't know what he says or does is wrong. Other times, he seemed cruel almost like a cold-blooded killer. Alice didn't know which monster she would see. She had to be careful.

"Is Alice excited? Do you want to meet my daddy? He's a really nice man. He wants to protect you just like me." Tyler said smiling widely.

Alice couldn't speak. She didn't hear Tyler anymore as the door to her room opened slowly. She opened her eyes, afraid of the person that was walking through the door.

"Oh Alice, it's so good to see you're safe."

Alice felt her heart pounding in her chest, her breathe stuck in her throat. No. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't.

Alice watched as he came closer before standing behind Tyler. A proud smile on his face as he looked down at his son.

"I always wanted you to be apart of my family. Now, you can as the wife of my son, Tyler." He said as Tyler nodded and grabbed her hand.

Alice forced herself to speak as she stared at the man, "I trusted you."

The man smiled, "And you still can my dear daughter but I had to protect you. I couldn't let my son's precious angel become tainted by those boys."

Tyler nodded and hugged Alice. She didn't move as Tyler held her for the first time. She felt herself lose all hope as she just stared at the man smiling down at her and his son.

Everyone she trusted was betraying her.

She had no one.

* * *

><p>So, short chapter but I wanted to leave it in a bit of suspense. The next few chapters will be going back-and-forth between the present and past so you can gain little details of what happened before Alice got kidnap. So, no fear. There will be romance, heartbreak, and all that good stuff later on.<p>

**|| IMPORTANT ||**

By the way, I know I orginally put this out as a James story but I'll admit I also love Logan cause of his awkwardness with girls.

So, there's going to be a poll for the next week or two whether you want it to be with James or Logan. May the best man win! :D


	15. A Song For You

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush and anything related to it does not belong to me. **

Second chapter out this week :D

**Explanation:**

Some of you probably got a little confused on what's happening. Right now, Alice is kidnapped by a nutcase and his psycho of a dad. There will be flashbacks/dreams of what happened before she got kidnapped. Her relationship with James and her new relationship with Logan.

I hope it's not too confusing .

Thanks again to all those silent readers and people who take the time to review hehe :p Also, the ones who added the story to their alert list :D

* * *

><p>"Welcome home!"<p>

Alice screamed and ran to jump on Carlos who was the closest person to her. She laughed happily as Carlos spun her around. She was finally back home with the ones she missed so much.

"Hey! Why is Carlos the only one who gets a hug?" Jeremy yelled trying to pull off his infamous puppy dog eyes and pout.

Alice leaned into Carlos when he finally put her down and stuck out her tongue at Jeremy.

"I saw you everyday you loser! I'm sick of your face!" Alice yelled playfully before moving onto the girls who immediately pulled her into a group hug.

For the next few minutes, Alice was passed around the group and when she hugged everyone she took a brownie from the assortment of foods laying on her kitchen table. Alice looked around the group again and frowned slightly before putting on a smile again.

"Where's James? Is he still fixing his hair?" Alice asked letting out a little laugh.

Everyone gave each other a look and Alice felt nervous. They knew something that she didn't.

For the past few months she had been trying to keep in contact with everyone but with her busy schedule that meant a few minutes here and there. She thought that everyone was okay while she was gone and everything would be the same when she returned.

What happened?

"Hey Alice! Welcome back!"

Alice turned at the familiar sound of his voice, smiling happily that she got to see him for the first time in months. She didn't expect her heart to break though. There standing beside that arrogant, self-absorbed idiot was a beautiful girl.

No one spoke a word as Alice just stared at the two new arrivals. How could this happen? They promised each other that when she got back they would give being together a chance. Did James change his heart that quickly?

"Alice, this is Isabelle, my girlfriend."

Girlfriend. He had a girlfriend and it wasn't Alice.

"Alice, it's so nice to finally meet you. The boys have talked non-stop about you." She said politely, sticking out a hand for her to shake.

Alice mindlessly grabbed her hand and forced a smile on her face, "It's nice to meet you too, Isabelle. I hope we can be great friends."

Alice watched as James smiled at her response and her heart broke even more. He didn't care that she was dying on the inside. He didn't care that she wanted to scream and cry cause of him.

He didn't care about her anymore. He only cared about Isabelle.

"Well, this is a nice party you guys threw for Alice but we need to leave." Jeremy said quickly, grabbing a hold of Alice's hand.

"Leave? You just got here though." Logan said in a hurry as he watched Alice pick up her bag.

Jeremy nodded and watched James closely. He had no reaction to Alice leaving or even as he held her hand. Did he really not care about Alice anymore? Jeremy felt his open hand turn into a fist and he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Yeah, we have some new songs to record. We'll be leaving now, bye." Jeremy said quickly.

Alice waved goodbye and followed Jeremy out the door. She was grateful that he knew her so well. He was like the over-protective big brother that knew exactly what she needed, when she needed it.

"Thank you." Alice said quietly as they walked into the elevator.

Jeremy smiled and hugged her, "I'll do anything for you, Alice. Remember that."

Alice nodded and wrapped her arms around him as he whispered that everything would be okay. Once they reached the lobby, Alice forced another smile on her face and became a professional. She noticed that she was a bit more noticeable now that she travelled around the world. She was happy that people knew her name and face but right now, she didn't care.

"Alice! What are you doing here so soon?" Kelly yelled as she walked into the studio.

Alice smiled, "I wanted to record some new songs I wrote, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay!" Gustavo yelled already motioning for the music sheets.

She pulled them out of her bag and flipped through the sheets to see which song she wanted to work with. Her fingers stopped moving and she stared at the song title. She grabbed the sheets for the song and handed them to Gustavo who started to play the song on the piano.

Alice sang along to the music, stopping only when Gustavo fixed the music or lyrics. She didn't know how long she stayed at the studio but she was glad to have our mind occupied if only for a few hours.

"Amazing! Let's record this number one hit!" Gustavo yelled sitting at the controls.

Alice walked into the sound booth and placed the headphones on as she waited for the music. The music started and Alice closed her eyes in concentration. She didn't remember when she wrote the song but it was funny how it fit so perfectly with her feelings at that moment.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Alice looked up in confusion. What was going on?

Alice wanted to runaway and hide when she saw the familiar faces of the boys and _Isabelle_ standing with Gustavo and Jeremy. She didn't want to see him. Most of all she didn't want to see him with her. Was she really that close to him that she was allowed to be everywhere he is?

"Dogs! Get out! Alice is trying to record a song!" Gustavo yelled as he tried to push the boys out.

"We want to hear Alice's new song! We'll be really quiet!" Carlos yelled, pushing Gustavo back.

Alice watched as they continued to argue and sighed. It looked like she wasn't able to runaway from them any longer. She motioned for Jeremy to start the music up again and she drowned out everything except for the music.

_Ah, I'm so speechless. I'm really going crazy._

_Just by looking at you I get mad, I can't even take a glance._

_Even if everyone cursed at you, I still trusted in you._

_Now, I can't believe in you anymore. I don't ever want a man like you again._

_One to ten. I can't say a thing, no matter what I think of, I can't with you_

_Even if it's really easy, I can't say anything. _

_It's better for you_

_Don't be joking around, don't pass your limits. _

_I'm so mad, i feel like I'm going crazy._

_Say that there's another woman. That's it, that's all i need to hear._

_Words that will just hurt me. Why do I keep listening to them?_

_I don't want this kind of love anymore, I don't want to cry in front of you_

_Even if you have anything else to say, I don't want to listen_

_Let's just end it here, my head hurts. _

_I'm like this because of you_

_One to ten. I can't say a thing, no matter what I think of, I can't with you_

_Even if it's really easy, I can't say anything. _

_It's better for you_

_Don't be joking around, don't pass your limits. _

_I'm so mad, i feel like I'm going crazy._

_Say that there's another woman. That's it, that's all i need to hear._

_We somehow became like this, we somehow became like this_

_I'm sick of this. Tears will come out when you're not by my side_

_I'll forget you, I'll forget you slowly_

_No, no, no, you'll regret it. _

_We're no more_

_One to ten. I can't say a thing, no matter what I think of, I can't with you_

_Even if it's really easy, I can't say anything. _

_It's better for you_

_Don't be joking around, don't pass your limits. _

_I'm so mad, i feel like I'm going crazy._

_Say that there's another woman. That's it, that's all i need to hear._

Alice sang the last note and looked up at her small audience. Her heart broke as she watched James give her a thumbs-up. He didn't know that she was hurting because of him. He didn't know that he created the emotion she needed to sing this song.

"That was amazing! You're a genius, Alice!" Gustavo yelled as she entered the room.

Alice just smiled and nodded. Jeremy put a hand on her back and led her out of the room. She said a quick goodbye once again and threw her bag over her shoulder. Alice half-listened as Jeremy told her of what they could do for the rest of the day.

"Alice! Alice, where are you going?" Kendall yelled.

The pair turned to find the boys running after them. Alice eyes wandered to the couple and found them holding hands. That could have been her.

"Alice and I were going to get some food then go see a movie together, right?" Jeremy asked.

She nodded her head and nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. The boys looked sad and she looked at the ground to avoid their eyes.

"Are you two together?" Logan stuttered as he stared at the pair.

Alice looked at him startled. The other boys looked just as curious and she shook her head. Didn't she make it clear that her and Jeremy had a brother-sister relationship?

"What? No, of course not." Alice said in a hurry.

Alice watched as James just shrugged his shoulders. Just a few months ago he was jealous that she spent time with Jeremy. Now, she gets accused of being his girlfriend and he doesn't even bat an eyelash. He didn't love her anymore.

"Oh, so can we join you?" Logan asked with that awkward, nervous smile.

"Sure, why not?" Jeremy said as he led Alice out of the studio.

Alice faintly noticed that Logan walked beside her as she lost herself in her thoughts.

Right before she boarded the plane, James came running after her. He said that he wouldn't give up, that he would wait as long as possible till she loved him back. She had tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't take no for an answer. In the end, she agreed that when she returned she would give them a chance only if he still wanted too. He said that he would always want too and gave her one last kiss till the next time they met.

'I guess, that was our last kiss.' Alice thought sadly as she looked behind her to see the couple happily talking to one another.

Her part in this love story was over long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Poll: Logan or James for Alice.<strong>

**Vote or my crazy mind is just going to pick whoever it wants muahaha**

Well, there you have it the second chapter this week. I hope it's not to confusing. It's just a little flashback of when Alice got back home and how her relationship with James ended.

Anyway, review if you can :)

Or I'll be like those many authors who don't write till you review :)

Just kidding! hehe I could never do that. It's so mean hehe

Well, until next time! :D


	16. Empty

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush and anything related to it does not belong to me.**

Third chapter this week!

I feel really bad leaving you guys for so long and I feel like I should be spacing these chapters out but I just can't help myself haha

Anyway, random question(s) Who has seen HP? I saw it last week with my best friend and I wanted to cry a lot. So, depressed that it's over but I'm happy that its over for them. Is it weird to be happy for fictional characters? haha

Thank you for those who reviewed and the ones who added the story to their alert list. I'm only here because of you guys :)

* * *

><p>Was no one coming to save her?<p>

Alice stared blankly at herself through the mirror. She couldn't recognize herself anymore. She felt like an empty shell living day to day because she was afraid. Afraid that she'll waste away and be forgotten by those she waited everyday for.

She needed to stay alive. She needed to know she was loved.

Alice took one last glance at herself before exiting the bathroom. She no longer saw the man that came so many nights ago. Tyler came everyday, staying by her side and treating her like the angelic being he thought she was. She rarely saw the monster inside him anymore. She learned that it only came out when his position in her life was being threatened.

He was her true soul mate.

"Alice, would you like to visit the library today?"

Alice nodded slightly and allowed herself to be led away from her bedroom. She didn't glance around at her surroundings but mindlessly walked with Tyler. She knew she couldn't escape even if she was allowed outside her room now.

She had already learned her lesson.

"What do you want to read today, Alice?" Tyler asked as she led her to one of the over-sized plush arm chairs.

Alice shrugged and looked out the window. All she could see were trees. She loved nature but she couldn't see the beauty in this forest. Maybe, it was because she was being held prisoner in such a beautiful place.

"How about this? Do you like Harry Potter?" Tyler asked holding the book in front of her.

She grabbed the book gently and smiled. It was the Prisoner of Azkaban, her favorite one in the series.

"Yes, this is okay." Alice said quietly.

Her own voice scared her. It was like a stranger's voice. She hadn't spoken in so long, she almost thought she would never speak again.

Tyler sat beside her and smiled happily, "You like Harry Potter, right?"

Alice nodded and gently opened the book so she could begin to read. She enjoyed reading the series and watching the movies but her mind always wandered during this particular book. Alice never spoke about her feelings for fictional characters. It was silly and not normal to fall for someone who wasn't real.

Yet, you can't help but fall in love with the idea of you're perfect other half.

"What are you thinking about, Alice?" Tyler asked cocking his slightly with a curious glint in his eyes, "I want to know my soul mate more."

Alice shivered slightly at how easy he said those words. She found a blanket be thrown around her and she pulled the blanket closer to her. Wishing that she could just disappear within its warmth and leave this prison.

"I was thinking about Remus Lupin." Alice said quietly, not sure how the boy in front of her would react to a fictional character.

Alice watched as his eyes changed and she retreated further into her seat. He was back.

"Oh, why are you thinking of a fictional character?" Tyler asked learning on the arm rest.

"I...I don't know. I just always had a strange attraction to the character. It's silly, Tyler." Alice explained quickly, hoping that he would leave her be.

Tyler nodded, "And what attracts you to this character?"

Alice nervously flipped through the pages of the book, "He's kind and gentle. He always thinks of others before himself. He has a good heart even after all he's been through. He still has a kind heart."

"A kind heart? Is that something you want your soul mate to have, Alice?" Tyler asked her.

"Yes." Alice said quickly, "I want him to be kind. To look for the good in everyone even if there is nothing to be found."

"Spoken like a true angel. It seems your returning to your pure state, Alice."

Alice nodded. She couldn't argue with him that this is how she always thought. She believed there was good in everyone. She needed to believe that their was something inside of this evil monster that would let her go. He was kind and child-like at times, there must still be good in him.

"Oh, I have a present for you."

Tyler pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it so a beautiful ring could be seen. The ring had a simple design, the band swirled together and in the middle held a small white pearl. Tyler took her left hand and gently slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

He look at her hand happily, "Now, it shows that you are mine, my Alice."

Alice just stared at her hand, at the ring, that did not belong on her hand. She was his. When did she become an object that belonged to someone.

"I shall leave you to your reading, Alice. I'll come fetch you when it is time for bed. Have fun, my darling." Tyler leaned down to give her kiss on the cheek and slowly walked out of the library.

Alice quickly took off the ring and placed it on the table in front of her. It was a simple and beautiful ring but it wasn't meant for her. She didn't want it to belong to her. Not if it was given to her by him.

Alice reached into her pocket and took out the locket that Tyler had took from her. She had stolen it back the first day she was let out of her room. It was foolish to wander just to find the necklace but it was the only thing she had left. It was the only object that reminded her of the life outside of this prison.

"Logan." Alice whispered as she opened the locket to find a picture of herself and Logan on one side and one of all the boys and herself.

She missed them. She wondered how they were doing without her. What was running through their minds while she was being held captive.

Alice hugged her knees and rested her head on them as she let her mind wander. She thought of how her biggest problem before was James and Isabelle. How she thought her heart would never be whole again. Then, Logan came along and became the shoulder she could lean on. He became the person she could always run too and he would always welcome her with open arms.

Alice laughed to herself as she thought of how awkward he was around her before. He always stuttered when he spoke to her and avoided looking into her eyes. Now, they talked for hours and not once get tired of one another.

People could change so quickly if you leave them for a while.

She closed her eyes and thought about the first time Logan had became her safe haven.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy, I'm fine!" Alice yelled as she tried to intimidate the older boy.<p>

He did nothing but let out a snort and shake his head, "No, you're not! It's been one week since you got back and that pathetic excuse for a boy broke your heart!"

Alice crossed her arms and huffed, "He did not break my heart. We weren't even dating! He was allowed to date anyone who liked! There's nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing wrong! Are you serious? Everything is wrong with that! You don't chase a girl from the moment you meet her then go, 'Oh! She left. Let me find another hot piece of ass to play around with.' " Jeremy said, trying to sound like the dumb playboy he thought James was.

Alice let out a snort as she tried not to laugh at his 'James voice'. She loved her self-declared big brother but she needed to handle this on her own. No one can help her put back together her broken heart.

"Jeremy, I know you love me and care but I need to do this by myself, ok? So, go enjoy your mini vacation before we get busy again with my new album. Go!" Alice yelled playfully as she pushed him out of her apartment.

Alice leaned against the door and looked at her duffel bag on the ground. Was she really going to do this? Alice shook her head at the thought and went to go pick up the bag. This was the reason she had argued with Jeremy in the first place. She couldn't back down now that he finally let her have her way.

"It's now or never." Alice said as she opened her door and went next door to the boys' apartment.

She knocked on the door and heard a bunch of screaming before Logan opened the door.

"Alice! You're early! Come on in." He said opening the door wider so she could enter.

She looked around the apartment and smiled, nothing had really changed. She set her bag down against a wall and turned to say hi to the other boys.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Carlos yelled as he jumped onto the couch.

"Yeah, Alice is finally back so it's going to be great." Kendall said giving her one of his smiles.

Alice lowered her head a little to hide the blush that was covering her cheeks and gave a shy smile. She had missed them so much. Maybe, avoiding them was a little much. Alice felt herself get pulled over to the couch and she sat down beside Carlos.

"I even baked you some cookies. Try one." Logan said quickly as he held out the plate of cookies.

Alice took one and looked at it. Chocolate chip cookies but it looked like there was more to it. She took a bite and smiled happily when she tasted the peanut butter cookie dough.

"These are really good, Logan." She said happily as she continued to eat her cookie.

"Yeah! Now, I can finally eat one." Carlos said as he grabbed a cookie and stuffed it into his mouth.

Alice stared wide-eyed at the other boys who began to stuff their mouths with cookies. Why were they acting like this?

"Logan wouldn't let us taste anything he baked until you ate it first." James said as he looked at Alice's confused face.

Alice nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak to him. It was true that they weren't dating but it still hurt to come back and be rejected by the boy who said he loved you.

"When are the other girls' arriving?" Alice asked avoiding eye contact with James.

James frowned slightly at being ignored by her but didn't voice his thoughts. It was probably nothing.

"They should be coming soon, actually, Jo just finished shooting her last scene and Stephanie had to get her things." Kendall said as he sat down on the couch.

Alice nodded and looked up at James before turned away, "Is Isabelle done with auditions for today?"

"Yeah, she should have had her last one about an hour ago." James said looking at the time.

Isabelle. Alice tried to avoid the boys especially James and Isabelle but it was hard when you worked at the same studio. She ran into the pair a couple of times and it felt as if the pain doubled every time. Isabelle was nice and kind. Alice learned she had moved into the Palm Woods when the boys had gone on tour. She was a fan of Big Time Rush and she had immediately hit it off with James. Next thing anyone knew, they had become an inseparable couple.

"That's nice so who wants to be my baking partner?" Alice asked trying to sound happy and excited.

Soon the boys started to jump up and down and push each other. Alice let out a laugh and shook her head. They were only doing this because they knew whoever she worked with would get to have the first taste. She put a finger onto her lips and looked to be deep in thought.

Before she would pick James without a second thought but things had changed. He had a girlfriend now and she couldn't even look him in the eye or speak to him.

"I pick Logan." Alice said as she threw her arms around the boy.

He stumbled slightly from the extra weight and instinctual wrapped his arms around her. A faint blush crossed his cheeks as he noticed that Alice was hugging him before he let out a nervous laugh.

"Looks like she likes me better." Logan gloated to the other boys.

They all glared at Logan and Alice hit him lightly on the chest.

"Oh, be quiet." Alice said playfully before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

She gathered the necessary ingredients to make the pie then tied her hair up into a messy bun. Alice smiled up at Logan and then looked over to the door where the other girls were entering.

She watched as Isabelle ran to James and they kissed in front of everyone. She watched as they talked about each other's day and paid attention only to one another. It was unreal, almost like a dream.

James and her always fought, they never saw eye to eye. He thought one thing while she thought something completely opposite. Was this how a real relationship was suppose to be like? Would that be her instead if she just changed so she became what James wanted?

Did she needed to be like Isabelle for someone to love her?

Alice felt a finger touch her nose and she looked over at Logan who had a bag of flour. She smiled before reaching into the bag then flicking flour onto his face. The flour fight continued between the two the whole time they baked. Alice completely forgot that just a few feet away, the boy she once let have her heart was holding another girl in his arms.

"Ah! Logan!" Alice screamed as he picked her up and placed her on the counter top.

Alice blushed deeply as she was face to face with Logan. She didn't remember Logan being so bold and well, for a lack of better word, for having swag. She was completely shocked by his new behavior around her.

"What's going on over here, I wonder." Jo said slowly as she smiled at the two of them.

"Nothing is going on, Jo, we just put the pie into the oven. So, if no one minds. I'm going to go clean up cause _someone_ put flour all over me." Alice said poking Logan in the chest.

She jumped off the counter and made her way into the bathroom. A few seconds later, Logan also came in and began cleaning himself up.

"Hey, your not so innocent either. You got flour on me too." Logan stated as he washed off the flour all over his face and neck.

Alice giggled before grabbing a towel and helping him. She ignored the open-mouth look that he had and concentrated on getting all the flour off of him.

"Alice about James..." Logan started.

Alice shook her head and looked into his eyes, "Forget it, Logan. I know that you're trying to help but right now, I need to deal with this by myself."

Logan looked down at his hands and nodded. Alice frowned slightly before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked up quickly, shocked at what she did but Alice just smiled at him.

"Thank you, Logan."

"Your welcome, Alice." He stuttered out before mindlessly walking out of the bathroom.

Alice smiled at the awkward boy before cleaning herself up. She needed to be okay with this. If she couldn't then all she could do is breakdown and cry every time she saw them. She couldn't allow herself to do that. She was stronger than that.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Alice was woken from her thoughts when she heard his voice.<p>

"Alice, it's time for bed." Tyler called from the door.

Alice nodded and hid the locket into her pocket once more. She slid the ring quickly onto her finger once more and got up from her seat.

She placed the book gently onto the table and smiled.

It was funny. Logan reminded her so much of Remus. Maybe, she wasn't in love with a fictional character after all.

* * *

><p><strong>POLL:<strong>

**Logan or James?**

James may be unlikeable right now but what relationship doesn't have a little bumps along the way, right?

Logan is an awkward sweetheart when it comes to love. He's the perfect sweet boyfriend but does sweet always work?

It's your decision. Choose wisely :)

So, that's not much of Logan romance but I wanted it to be subtle cause he's the polar opposite of James. I hope that didn't confuse anyone too much and if you are confused please leave a comment and I'll try to clear it up for you :)

I had to put in a Harry Potter reference, I'm sorry. I'm in love with Remus, he's my all time favorite character in the series beside Hermione. I guess, I like the bookworms.


	17. Imprisoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Big Time Rush.**

Ok, so excuse? Class for the summer is coming to a close and my family just left yesterday. Hallelujah! I had not gotten much sleep with them around and its tiring trying to please them. They never wanted to go out to just one place and they only ate at McDonald's or other fast food restaurants like it. Quite upsetting when my family, my aunt, and cousins wasted hundreds taking them out to Asian restaurants and they refused to eat it.

Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed and added the story to the alert list. It seems that so far some of you like Logan and the other like James. It's really interesting and whatever the outcome, I'll try to make it as good as possible :)

* * *

><p>"You been a very bad girl, Alice. You know what happens when you're bad, don't you?" The man said as he circled the bed.<p>

Alice shook her head as she tried to loosen the restraints on her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she begged for him to let her go.

"Oh, you don't remember? Well, let's see if we can help you refresh your memory a little bit." He said as he began to kiss her neck softly.

Alice whimpered as she felt him slowly get on top of her. Her heart pounded in her chest as he continued to explore her body. She didn't want this monster touching her.

"Oh, Alice. You're such a beautiful girl but you just had to befriend those _boys_. I wouldn't have to do this if you just stayed away from them." He said as he lovingly caressed her cheek.

Alice turned her head away from him and shut her eyes. She didn't want to see his face. She felt so foolish for trusting him all these months. He tricked her. He wasn't her friend. He was nothing but a monster.

"Alice, don't turn away from me. I always tried to help you. I knew those boys were bad news so I took you away from them. Yet, you still talked to them! One of them even broke your heart, Alice. How could you fall for their lies?" He yelled angrily.

Alice didn't move. She heard it from Tyler many times before that her friends were evil but it wasn't true. They were the evil ones. They were the ones holding her as a prisoner.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

Alice jumped slightly from the angry tone before turning slowly to face him. "Their my friends and when they find me. I'm not going to stop them from beating you to a bloody pulp." She spat out angrily.

He did nothing but laugh before making his way over to the door. "Enjoy your stay in the dark."

He slammed the door behind him and Alice laid still in the bed. She should have known better to try and escape but she couldn't take it anymore. Tyler had started to "court" her properly. Alice would admit that he would be a sweet boyfriend if he wasn't so delusional and messed up in the head.

"Although, with an insane nutcase of a father like Sam. I be surprised if he was normal." Alice sighed as she closed her eyes.

It didn't make a difference though. The room was pitch black, no light entered the room, not even from underneath the door.

Alice tried to get comfortable in the bed. Well, as comfortable as one can get when your arms and legs were restrained. She shivered as her hands came in contact with the cold cement wall.

"What was I thinking?" Alice said to herself.

She was stupid. The moment that she heard Tyler was away on business and that a servant would be caring for her, her mind began to race. She had tried to sneak away when the servant went to get her lunch. Five minutes of running in the woods, she got caught by the guards.

…and this is where it all ended. Her locked up in a small prison again.

Alice breathed in deeply, trying to relax and empty her mind. She had been awake the last time she was put in here and it was horrible. She understood why prisons secluded their in-mates when they behaved badly. It was the worst punishment to be kept away from human contact.

You could drive yourself insane.

Alice felt her thoughts slip away. She allowed the tiredness to take over her body and allowed herself to fall asleep. She hadn't allowed herself to fully asleep when she was in her room. Tyler wanted to keep her pure but she couldn't trust him fully. The boy had been stalking her for months. The one who declared himself as her true soul mate. There was no telling when he would change his mind.

He seemed to have split personalities. One minute he was innocent and child-like, almost as if he was a child wanting to explore the world. Other times he was cold and calculating. He listened to her words but always found something to criticize and question.

Just for the moment, she felt safe and didn't let herself worry if he would come visit her when she slept. Instead, she allowed her mind to drift off to a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes she desperately wanted to see again.

* * *

><p>I know! It's short but I promise I'll write the other chapters tomorrow after my last exam! :D I'm just very upset cause I been reading about the London Riots all over Tumblr and its really sad. I pray for all of them to stay safe and for the policemen and police women who have to deal with these rioters who are idiotic and narrow-minded.<p>

My heart goes out to all of you just trying to stay safe and keeping your friends and family out of harm ways 3


End file.
